Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight
by Marlen2445
Summary: Few days after cell, Gohan meet two kids his age, Trey Troi, Son of Tein and Luanch/Lunch. And Moncerratt Duena Lola, the granddaughter of the Fortune Teller Baba. The three will fight and battle with enemys, as a team. With the help the the past, present and Furture... I dont own Trey. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt... I might change rating later on...
1. Chapter 1

I've been reading a lot of Dragon Ball Z Facfics, and I had wanted to write one down for quite some time. I used to watch Dragon Ball Z all the time, but after I moved down to Mexico for little less than a year and coming back here to California and living with my great aunt. I haven't been able to watch the entire series. But I do remember bits of the show.

I will tell you this now this won't go by the story line, since I didn't watch the entire series. But I have Dragon Ball Z wiki on my side I will get a few things right….. Hopefully….

On another note I will still keep writing Soul Chasing. I just have to get this story out of my head.

I don't own DBZ. I also don't own Trey Troi he belongs to Marie Nomad… she is the one who created Trey…. but I do own is my oc. Moncerratt (pronounced Mon-se-rrat) Duena Lola.

.

.

The forest was silent except for the cries of a devastated young boy.

"Why daddy, why didn't you want to come back" the boy cried to himself. The forest seemed to stay for him. "Why didn't you want to come back?"

He continued to cry to himself, until he passed out due to exhaustion.

Somewhere else in the forest, two kids were walking in the same forest. One is a boy with blond curled boy, dressed in a blue t-shirt, shorts and blue shoes, with a headband, covering his forehead. Next to him is a girl with a light tan, wearing jean shorts, a white tank top under a light gray sweater, and gray shoes. Her hair is dark brown and is curled and makes her seem to have curly type of afro. **(When my brother was in preschool, he had very curly hair. My mom didn't cut. So it somewhat look like a poofy afro… If you were to straighten his hair it would have ended at the end of his back.) **Her eyes are hidden behind her hair. Except for the bottom portion of a pair of thick rimmed black glasses.

They walked in silence, continuing on their own path.

"Tell me why again why we're walking in a forest" They boy asked.

"Because," the girl shrugged, before stopping and looked around "it's too quiet"

The boy stop and tried to listen "Little too quiet."

"Can you try to use um, um what is, it called again" the girl said, trying to remember.

"Ki" The boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that, use your Ki to sense if anyone or anything is around here" the girl said.

The grumbled, but did what he was told. "Uhm, there seems to be someone over their" pointing towards a direction. 

"Do you think is someone bad" the girl asked, worried.

"His Ki doesn't seem like it" The boy told her, and began to walk towards the unknown Ki signature "come on lets go see"

"Hey! Wait for me" the girl said running to keep up with the blond boy.

The both of them walk a short distance.

"Hey look" the boy said walking farther down. The girl looked ahead to see her friend running towards what he saw. She saw a boy about the same age as them curled up in a ball.

"He looks like he's been crying" the boy said, poking the other boy with a stick.

"I wonder what happened to him" the girl said, shaking the boy to get him to wake up.

"Do you think it's a good idea to do that" the boy asked.

"We can't leave him here" the girl said. The sleeping boy woke up slowly. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, be he jump a bit due to the two kids in front of him.

"Hi" the girl said, waving. "My name is Moncerratt Duena Lola and this is my friend Trey Troi."

"Hi" Trey said with a small wave.

"My name is Gohan Son" Gohan said, getting up.

"Why were you crying" trey asked, only to get hit in the back of his head. "Hey"

"That was rather blunt don't you think" Moncerratt said.

Gohan looked down to his feet, trying to hold back his tears.

"Opps sorry" trey said.

"Son, son" Moncerratt thought out loud to herself, "where have I heard that name before"

Gohan wiped his face with the back of his hand to see the two others. "You're probably thinking of my dad Goku Son"

"That's why your name seemed so familiar" Moncerratt said, snapping her fingers. "Well that and the other fact that you were the one who defeated cell, the delivery boy."

"Oh that" Gohan murmured out. Until he figured out something was off, "how did you know I was the one who defeated cell"

"My dad was their when it happened" Trey said.

"My grandma showed me the fight with her crystal ball,"

"How," Gohan asked confused, "most people hardly remembered what really happened and what do you mean by crystal ball."

Trey removed his headband to reveal a third eye. "My dad is Tien Troi, he married with lunch and launch my mom's"

"What! Really! I didn't know Tien got married and had a kid" Gohan said surprised. "What about you?"

"My grandmother is the Fortuneteller Baba." Moncerratt said, "Now why are you here in the middle of nowhere and crying."

Gohan seemed somewhat stunned.

"Now do you want to walk with us or do you want to blame yourself for something that wasn't in your control" Moncerratt said plainly.

Gohan didn't say anything for a moment; he wanted to say something but he couldn't. "How did you know about that?"

"Your aurora that surrounds you seems really sad" Moncerratt stated, "Now stop blaming yourself and stand tall and proud for your dad, alright"

Gohan clenched his fist, not knowing what to say.

"Before you say anything about it," Moncerratt said "think before you start blaming and crying alright. Now I must continue my walk"

"where are you going" Gohan said,

"Nowhere, somewhere anywhere but here" Moncerratt said, and started to walk in a random direction.

"Come on, she tends to go to places with and without reason" Trey said putting his head band back on his forehead.

The three of them walked in the forest. None of them talked, not knowing what to say really.

"How did you two found me" Gohan asked.

"Moncerratt wanted to go out for a walk, we ended up here and it was too quiet normally you would hear birds or something but we got worried and I used my Ki to see if anyone else was here" Trey said, "and that is how we ended up finding you."

"Oh"

"Were getting close" Moncerratt giggled, skipping ahead of them.

"Um were exactly are we going," Gohan asked remembering that the forest they were at wasn't one that was exactly neat anything.

"To tell you the truth Gohan… I don't know I just follow her." Trey said, shaking his head "I knew Monce, since I was five and she four. I got lost in the forest, she found me, just like we found you, and she just grabbed my hand and the next thing I know I was back at home."

"She just found you and led you home." Gohan said, "How did she know where you live"

Trey shrugged his shoulders "I don't know really, she said that her grandma was teaching her a few things. I asked her how she did it. But all I got from her is a creepy smile and a giggle. This kind of scared me at first"

"How did it scare you?" Gohan asked curiously.

"At first I thought she was some kind of ghost or something" Trey said, "She ran and disappear for a moment and reappear right behind, trying to scare me."

"And you screamed because you got scared" Monserratt said, right behind the two of them, a scaring them.

How did she do that Gohan thought, I didn't sense her Ki signature.

"Not again Monce" Trey yelped, "You have to stop doing that"

"Doing what" Moncerratt said innocently.

"Never mind" Trey said in defeat, heading forward "Let's just go"

"Were already here" Moncerratt said, walking behind Trey.

"What do you mean by here" Gohan asked, following them. As they walked a couple of steps, Gohan stop, and looked where he was now. He was right back home, at Mt. Paozu. He can sense his mother inside the house, with his grandfather. How did they get their without flying or using a jet of some sort. He wasn't anywhere near here. "How did we got here? We weren't anywhere near here"

"Just go with it Gohan" Trey said looking around "Now go home and of what Moncerratt told you. Come on Moncerratt."

"Do the both of you want to come in?" Gohan asked, "My mom usually make lots of food."

Moncerratt and Trey glanced at each other before saying "sure" in the same time.

To be continued…

This is my second story I'm working on. Plus like I said earlier I didn't watch the most of the show. But this is what I have and more…. Now review and what ever else….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight…

First things first, I don't own Dragon ball Z, and I don't own Trey, he belongs to Marie Nomad, I only own Moncerratt.

I already got a few hits with the first chapter; I hope this one will bring in more… Oh and one more thing, I like to thank DemonicSaiyan32, thank you for your words and I'll try to be more patient about it…. Just a bit…..

.

.

Gohan led his Moncerratt and Trey to his home. The two are on either side of him. Just as they neared the home they can hear screaming or is it screeching.

"Uhm is that normal" Trey asked, they hurried towards the door.

"Depends" Gohan said unsure.

As they got to the front door to open it, it flew wide open. To reveal a smiling woman dressed in an eastern clothing style dress, she grabbed Gohan a huge hug, surprising him.

"Mom is everything alright?" Gohan asked, trying to sense if anyone else is home only sensing his grandfathers, and trying to get out of his mother's grasp.

"Yes everything is fine, Gohan," Chichi replied, letting him go from the hug, then she looked at the other two, "who are you two, are you my little Gohan's friends."

"Yes mam" Trey said, holding back a laugh. "I'm Trey Troi and this is Moncerratt Lola."

"Hi" Moncerratt said, with a small wave and her smile never leaving her face.

"Why don't you two come on in," Chichi said, bringing them in. "Lunch will be ready in a half hour"

"Are you sure everything is alright" Gohan asked again. "We heard you screaming"

"Everything is alright Gohan." Chichi said.

"Hi Gohan" Ox king said to him, "hello kids" saying to the other two.

"Hello" Moncerratt and Trey said at the same time to him.

"Show your new friends to your room Gohan, I'll call you down when the food is ready" Chichi said.

"Is that normal for her to be like that Gohan" Moncerratt asked, out of Chichi hearing range, as she walked behind Gohan.

"When I went out to the forest today, she wasn't like that," Gohan wondered. "She kept pacing around and mumbling something about being late."

"Whatever it is you'll find out later" Trey said. "Plus I wouldn't be surprised that it will be something big."

"Who knows but it's for sure is going a huge surprise." Moncerratt said,

.

.

Chichi, Gohan, Trey and Moncerratt sat around the table finishing their lunch. Chichi still had that same smile on her face. At the beginning Moncerratt and Trey were amazed and somewhat left to wonder how Gohan can eat a huge pile of food that seems to be able to feed a small army. After a while they started to eat and try not to lose their appetite or their food by watching.

"The food is wonderful, Mrs. Son," Moncerratt said, once she was finished with her lunch.

"Yeah," Trey said, after a mouthful of food.

Gohan was still finishing his pile of food, just nodded his response to his mom's food.

"Thank you," Chichi said, wiping her mouth with a cloth. "Now how did you two meet my little Gohan?"

"Found him out in the forest" Moncerratt said simply, turning her head towards the window in the kitchen.

"Monce and I were walking around the forest and we happened to find Gohan" Trey said ignoring his friend behavior. Gohan nodded his head, he still wasn't done eating. "My dad is Tien and my moms are launch and lunch."

"Oh I never knew they had gotten together let alone a child" Chichi said.

"My grandma is the old fortuneteller Baba." Moncerratt said, turning her head back to them.

The rest of the time was spent talking and laughing. By the time they (Gohan) finished their meal. They headed to the living room. They continued their talked till they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Now who would that be" Chichi said, heading towards the front door. Opening the door to revel Trey's dad, Tien. "Oh! Hello Tien"

"Good evening Chichi" Tien said, "Is Trey here"

"In here dad" Trey said, coming into view. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

Tien looked down at his son crossing his arms. "The same way I found out about the candy monster incident."

"…Moncerratt…" Trey said shaking his head a bit.

"Moncerratt" Tien confirmed. "She said that you were going to be okay, but her standard of okay …..Varies"

"Oh you let out a candy monster on a small village one time and you are mark for life" Moncerratt stated, waving her hand back and forth, followed by Gohan. "It's not like it did much to the village anyway"

"The village makes a living making candy, Monce" Trey deadpanned.

"Your point is exactly?"

"You can't summon monsters on someone that annoys you"

"Hey! That guy had it coming." Moncerratt exclaimed, "He threw candy in my hair…. No one messes with the hair, no one…"

Moncerratt and Trey continued to argue, Gohan greeted Tien.

"Are they always like this, Tien" Gohan asked, looking at his new friends bicker.

"They usually do that, don't worry about." Tien said, "They think of each other like brother and sister."

Trey looked annoyed at Moncerratt before letting out a frustrated sigh. He looked up and asked his father "Is it time for me to go home dad?"

"Yes it is" Tien said, "Do you want me to take you home, Moncerratt"

"Please and thank you" She said, with her smile.

.

.

.

Time has passed since their first meeting. Gohan became good friends with Trey and Moncerratt. Moncerratt would drag them off to random places with no reason, till they got there. Helping people (or making people go insane….Moncerratt doing of course.) and seeing new places. In every adventure always brought a smile on their faces.

.

.

.

"How far along is your mom Gohan?" Trey asked him, as they follow Moncerratt.

"Mom says that she's about five months or so" Gohan responded, "Mom wants to move in with grandpa for the birth."

Gohan looked around, trying to figure out where they are going. Still not used to the fact they seem to walk for a couple of minutes to end up somewhere totally new.

"We are almost most there you two" Moncerratt said, walking out of the forest with both boys behind her. In front of them is the sight of a city. "Welcome to Orange Star City or now the new name Satan city. The next place where I plan on making certain person hell"

"…. You really need a new hobby…"

To be continued…

This is chapter two… I just started collage so updates are going to be slow… sorry… not!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight…

Disclaimer: First things first, I don't own Dragon ball Z, and I don't own Trey, he belongs to Marie Nomad I repeat I do not own him, before I even began writing this story with Trey I have asked her before I even starting writing this story. When I read her story I just to add him but I do not borrow other people characters without asking. I asked and she allowed me to borrow Trey end of story… I repeat I asked her permission before I used him! I don't own Trey he belongs to Marie Nomad and Dragon Ball Z. I only own Moncerratt.

**I am so sorry for the late update… I had writer block for this story… I am soo sooorrryyy!**

.

.

Recap…

"We are almost most there you two" Moncerratt said, walking out of the forest with both boys behind her. In front of them is the sight of a city. "Welcome to Orange Star City or now the new name Satan city. The next place where I plan on making certain person hell"

"…. You really need a new hobby…"

-BONK-

Moncerratt stood over Trey with a wooden club (A/N: If you've seen the Frinstones, the same club that Bambam has…. I miss that show.) Trey was on the ground holding his head.

"WAS THAT REALLY NESSARY" Trey yelled at Moncerratt angrily, suddenly bullets and small handguns appeared, "not again!"

Trey picks up the handguns and bullets, looking around somewhere to put them. Gohan looked somewhat surprised, but he started to get used to the fact that guns and bullets starting to pop out of nowhere whenever Trey gets mad. "What are you going to do with it this time, Trey?"

"Uhm, I don't know still" Trey said, looking for a place to hide them. Moncerratt held the club and hide it in her hair. Trey and Gohan looked at her with wide eyes.

"I knew you for five years and I never would have thought all those things you get come out of your hair." Trey said, pointing at her.

"What did you expect?" Moncerratt said, in an obvious tone, "Grandma magically pulls things out her hat out of nowhere." Now pointing towards her head "I pull things out of my hair."

"Can you hide these in their" Trey said, holding the weapons out to her.

"Fine," Moncerratt took them and hid them in her hair.

"That is really weird" Gohan said pointing at Moncerratt hair.

"It's really useful" Moncerratt said fixing her hair "But the only problem I have is that I have to curl it every night to make it look like a pompom"

"I thought your hair is naturally like that" Gohan asked.

"My hair is naturally curly at the ends. But it's mostly wavy" Moncerratt explained, "It's a pain to continually curl it, grandma said; once she thinks I'm ready she'll teach me how to enchant a bag or something, so that I won't have to use my hair. "

"Since when did we start to talk about your hair" Trey asked.

Moncerratt pulled out a pepper shaker from her hair and sprinkled some of it on Trey's surprised face.

"Do-" Trey said, panicking backing up, hiding his face in his hands, trying to hold back a sneeze.

"What did you do? Gohan questioned, worried for his friend. "Trey, are you alright"

"Yeah, I'm all right" Trey said, holding his head. With his other hand he tried to hold back a sneeze, "I ju- AHCHOO!"

Just as Trey sneezed, his blond hair tuned black, his dark eyes turned black.

"Was that really needed" He said, in a slight southern accent. He took off his headband, showing his third eye.

"Trey" Gohan said nervously, looking at 'Trey.'

"I am but I'm not Trey" He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm what you call his alter ego, I call myself Trigun" Trigun said, simply. He started to walk toward Satan city. "Now if you don't mind but I'm going to hunt down a certain faker"

"Wait, you can't go out and kill someone" Gohan said in panic.

"I aren't going to kill someone… I going to scare the living crap out of someone" Trigun said, as he started to walk toward the city, "Now If they die due to my awesomeness that's their problem"

"We can't just do that" Gohan said, following Trigun. "Moncerratt help me, he can't just do that!"

"He's right" Moncerratt stated, but she still had that same psycho smile on her face. She followed behind her two friends. "You don't want to get caught and go to jail. You have to either do it in the sly or…. Wear a disguise"

"Well…" Trigun thought, for a moment, "I'm more of the on your face and I don't like to stick into the shadows… sooo"

"Can you guys just stop please" Gohan pleaded, "I really don't want us to go to jail. Well get labeled us as villains"

"Stop being a big baby, Gohan" Trigun said, "I not going to kill or hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it."

"Then what are you guys planning to do then…" Gohan said defeated.

"We are going down there and see what is the extent of the damage the so called hero made" Moncerratt stated without her smile, instead she had blank face. "I saw a few things that is probably going to…"

She couldn't finish, she simply looked out into the city. "What we are going to see and hear Gohan is going to cause us a huge problem later on…"

"Is it really that bad down their" Gohan whispered.

"Depends on how you state on bad and on whom" Trigun stated.

With a sigh of defeat, Gohan followed them towards the city.

.

.

.

Walking in to the city, was something they wish they hadn't even step foot or even set their sights on the city itself. The city was walls and streets were filled with poster of their supposed hero.

"I knew they think of him as a hero… but they are taking it too far" Trigun said in disgust. Before they came into the city, Gohan managed to convince them to wear clothing, so that no one can recognize them the next time they come… if there was a next time.

Moncerratt has a black strip hat that completely swallowed her hair. **(The hat is the same one, which Mr. Urahara has. Bleach)** the hat made it seems that she never had the giant pompom on her head it also hid her glasses. She wore a Smokey gray baby doll dress with a purple sash and black dress shoes that clack when you walk.

Trigun had a leather jacket and a black bandana to cover his third eye. Under the jacket he has a black shirt with a white skull imprint, and pair of dark jeans and biker boots. Gohan has on a white thin, long sleeved hoddie, sweater/shirt, with a pair of matching sweatpants. The sweater and pants both have orange out lining.

"Humans always take things to far" Moncerratt murmured, she didn't have her usually smile on her face. She was deep into her own thoughts.

Trigun raised an eyebrow at her comment "Human?" He said, shaking his head.

_Remember that her grandmother takes her out to HFIL and to Heaven._ Trey said, from inside Trigun's mind.

…_.._

Gohan didn't hear her, even with his super hearing. He was still looking around the city.

Moncerratt was walking ahead of the two. She was about to turn into a small street, when she stop. Her mouth was open due to something she seeing in front of her.

"Are you okay, Moncerratt" Gohan asked, walking toward her to see what got her to be like that.

"Uhm... I don't think you should see this Gohan" Moncerratt said, she tried to pull Gohan hand to keep him away from the street way. "Including you Trigun"

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked, he managed to drag Moncerratt with him and went into the street. He froze due to shock and sheer anger.

In front of him were poster of his dad, him and his friends. But theses where different, they had slashes on them with red paint. In the red paint it read fakers, and many other horrible things.

"Oh no" Trigun whispered out in horror as he saw Gohan began to turn into a super sayian.

To Be Continued…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four of Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight…

This is chapter four; I plan on updating all my stories at least every week to two weeks. It all depends on the flow of the story. Also if I don't get writers block…. I need to watch Dragon ball Z….

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also don't own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc. That is all…

_Thoughts_

.

.

.

Recap…

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked, he managed to drag Moncerratt with him and went into the street. He froze due to shock and sheer anger.

In front of him were poster of his dad, him and his friends. But theses where different, they had slashes on them with red paint. In the red paint it read fakers, and many other horrible things.

"Oh no" Trigun whispered out in horror as he saw Gohan began to turn into a super sayian.

End of Recap…

_I really messed up bad this time_ Moncerratt thought to herself as she tried to struggle to get out of Gohan's hand grip. "Gohan calm down, you don't want to cause a seen."

"They are treating the real heroes like fakers" Gohan seethed, "How do you expect me to calm down."

By now he was now in total super sayian mode. His black hair is now bleached yellow; his eyes are now teal instead of black.

"Don't do anything that you're going to end up regretting, Gohan" Trigun warned in a low voice.

The pleads of his two friends lead into deaf ears. Gohan didn't listen to them his total attention was on two poster that really has attention. One was him in super sayian mode with a painted red x on it. The poster stated he was the delivery boy. Next to his poster was of his dad. Or whatever he managed to make it out of. The poster was totally tagged over and torn that you can't even see who it really was. The only reason he knew it was his dad because his name was legible enough to be read... almost.

_I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA _Trey yelled in Trigun's mind.

Gohan began to create a Ki ball to destroy the posters and probably the entire wall…building…. City…

"HEY"

Moncerratt, Trigun and Gohan turned around to see a girl about their age pointing at Gohan like he did something wrong. Gohan Ki ball disappeared from view. Moncerratt yanked her arm from Gohan's grip, hiding her arm behind her back, but still stood by Gohan, Trigun came closer to his friends.

"What the heck your problem" Trigun grunted.

The girl had black hair tied into two pony tails; she had blue eyes, dressed in a pink shirt with a black tank top over it and a pair of shorts and sneakers. She looked surprised for a moment, because of Trigun's behavior. She took a deep breath a started to say, "You're the Delivery boy"

Gohan didn't say anything to her, he just stared at her. The girl looked uncomfortable and nervous under Gohan gaze. But she got really annoyed, "Why are you here" She commanded, crossing her arms.

"You know it's rude to ask someone name if you don't introduce yourself first," Gohan finally said.

_Gohan do not give her your name, remember your in super sayian mode right now _Moncerratt said through telepathy **(don't know what's it called)**.

_I'm what… _Gohan didn't even know he went into super sayian mode. _Is there anything else I__shouldn't do then?_

_Do not freak out or get mad we don't want the entire city after us_Trigun stated as well.

_Alright…_

The girl once again looked surprised, "You don't know who I am?"

"Nope" Trigun said shrugging his shoulders.

"No…" Gohan said unsure.

"Should we actually know you?" Moncerratt deadpanned.

"My name is Videl Satan, the daughter of the Hero who defeated cell." Videl said with a smirk. "Now tell me your names!"

_We can't tell her our names then we really are screwed_the three thought in the same time.

_Don't tell her anything then…_ A familiar deep gruff voice stated to the three.

_Piccolo…_ Gohan said

_Don't do anything that would your mom worry Trey, Trigun_Another male voice said to said boy.

_Dad…_

_Hm… don't tell me that you're afraid of a little girl_Right then Piccolo, Tien and Vegeta landed right behind Videl. She didn't even notice yet.

_Crud…_

"Tell me your names right now" Videl stomped her foot, she was getting really mad with the three kids in front of her.

"Kids," Tien said, startling Videl.

Videl turned around to see a man dressed in green with three eyes, next to him is a green alien dressed in purple clothing and wearing a white turban. Next to him is a short man with dark hair that really defies gravity with a permanent scowl on his face wearing a blue training suit.

_Who are these guys…?_ Videl thought to herself. _They look like the fakers from the cell games._

_We are not faker's girl _A man said to Videl in her mind.

_Who said that? _Videl Thought in panic.

"I did girl," Vegeta said narrowing his eyes at the Satan girl.

"How did you do that, that was a trick you guys are the Fakers" Videl exclaimed, before she could do anything else, she fell forward and she started to lightly snore. Everyone sweat drop at what just happened.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked as he powered down, he was still mad, but he cooled down a bit.

Trigun started to laugh, "Why didn't you do that earlier,"

"Do what," Piccolo frowned, "Who did this to her"

"Moncerratt" Tien said looking down at the girl who now had her hair out of the hat to show her hair. She had her smile on her face, but it wasn't her average psycho smile it had a sad tinged to it.

"That explains it" Vegeta remarked.

Piccolo didn't looked amused

"Care to explain what happened today?" Tien said.

Moncerratt looked at Trigun and Gohan, they both nodded their head in a yes, and they got caught before they did anything got out of hand. Looking up, she started to tell them.

How they wanted to take a look around the city and see how it was since the defeat of cell. Arriving they saw how the city was pretty much saw Satan like their Hero/God, which made the three of them frown. How she walked into this side of the street to see the z fighter posters all ripped, torn and tagged.

"After Gohan turned super, he was about to destroy the wall, then she came along," Moncerratt concluded.

"I know what happened before we got here, but to see it firsthand" Gohan said, as he clinched his fist together.

"Pathetic humans" Vegeta spit out.

"For once Vegeta I agree with you" Piccolo agreed.

"I believe it time for you three to leave this place" Tien said the three kids, "Just how long will the girl stay asleep" He asked as he looked down at Videl. Who was now leaning against the wall, sleeping.

"It should last for another five minutes give or take..." Moncerratt stated, "So let's go before she wakes up"

"Their goes our day" Trigun pouted, Moncerratt reached into her hair and took out a pepper shaker. Trigun gave her an annoyed look.

"What you do know that you can't fly, Trey can" Moncerratt stated as she shake the pepper out toward his face.

"AAACHHOOO" Trigun sneezed, his black hair turned blond and his eyes turn from blue to black.

"I hate it when you do that, Monce" Trey said, he took off the leather jacket and tied it around his waist. "Where to now?"

"Well we ca-"

=RING=RING=RING=

A phone started to ring. Everyone glanced at each other to see where the ringing was coming from.

Gohan notice that the ringing was coming from Moncerratt hair.

"Uhm Moncerratt…" Gohan said pointing at her hair.

Moncerratt didn't understand for a moment, "oh right" she reached into her hair and searched for the Phone. As she did this, she took out several other things that you wouldn't ever imagine that would come out of there. Suddenly she took out a blue flip phone. The phone continued to ring.

"Hello" Moncerratt said answering the phone. "Oh hi dad what's up?"

There was a brief moment a waiting for her dad to finish.

"What do you mean the proto-type didn't work?" Moncerratt said, in a panic voice.

More waiting, for the other response…

"Did you cross the wires" she said, "What about the…"

Her father kept talking to her none stops, "Alright dad, I'll come over to check it over… yes I have my pass…. I'll see you in a least a half hour to an hour."

Hanging up her phone, she looked at her friends then at Vegeta. She gave him one of her psycho smiles. Which if you paid close attention you would have notice him look extremely at unease.

"My dad needs me to check on something that I made. Apparently he missed something and needs me to check it over" she said.

"Alright were does your dad works" Trey and Gohan asked.

"He works at Capsule Corp." She said, as her smile increased.

.

.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five of Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight…

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc. That is all…

Oh another thing, I am a beta reader for Captainawsome42…. And you'll see a giant hint in this chapter...

.

.

.

Recap…

"My dad needs me to check on something that I made. Apparently he missed something and needs me to check it over" she said.

"Alright were does your dad works" Trey and Gohan asked.

"He works at Capsule Corp." She said, as her smile increased.

End of recap…

Moncerratt, Gohan and Trey stood in front of Capsule corp. The three of them changed back into their normal clothing. After Moncerratt told them that she had to come here, Vegeta looked like he was going to through a fit. However, he quickly stops when Moncerratt started to giggle.

Bad things happen when she giggles…. Very bad things… He quickly left so no one else would notice his discomfort.

Before the even came close to the door; it flew right open to reveal two people on the other side. One was of a blue haired woman dressed in a lab coat under that she wore a floral dress and heels. She was carrying a purple haired baby in her arms. Next to her is a male teenager with short purple hair wearing a sleeveless denim jacket, blue pants and blue boots.

"Bulma, Trunks" Gohan greeted his Godmother and friend from the future.

"Hey Gohan," Trunks greeted back, he looked at the two kids next to Gohan.

Before he can say anything else, Bulma leaned down to talk to Moncerratt.

"There you are Moncerratt; your father told me that you were coming over to check over the proto-type." Bulma said in a hurry, then she paid attention to the fact she was not alone, "Oh hey Gohan, and who are you" she said looking at Trey.

"My name is Trey Troi" Trey introduced himself, he took his head band off to show his third eye, "My dad Tien and my mom is both of Lunch"

"Oh, wow I didn't know he had a son, Welcome to Capsule Corp. My name is Bulma Briefs," Bulma said to Trey.

"Hey Trunks why are you still here I thought you left to your time a few months ago" Gohan said to the future Trunks.

"I came here to see how life been seen the defeat of cell, and I also wanted to check out a few things. Then I'll head back." Trunks said his gaze on Trey and Moncerratt mostly at her. Then he looked at Gohan, "Call me Mira. Don't want to confuse my past self"

"Alright"

"Is my dad in his lab?" Moncerratt said, avoiding Mira's stare. She had a light blush to her face and a very straight face. She only does this when she is nervous… Like right now…

"No, he's in one of the private labs, Mira would you show her" Bulma said with a knowing smile.

Mira did not really notice Moncerratt discomfort due to his own.

"Yeah sure, come on," Mira said, as he started to walk away, he looked rather stiff when he started to walk.

"Do you guys want to meet my dad?" Moncerratt asked her two friends.

"Yeah sure" Trey said.

"Kay" Gohan agreed.

The three quickly walk to catch up to Mira.

Bulma watched them walk away. She silently began to laugh then she had a slight frown to her face. She looked down at Trunks and said to her baby "It seems Mira has found someone, but will it work out."

Baby Trunks just laughed and stated to play with his mother's hair.

"We'll just have to see what the future will bring" Bulma said as she walked back into her home.

.

.

"So let me get this straight," Mira said, as he pinched his nose frustration. "The city think's that Satan the one who defeated Cell"

"Who, was actually defeated by Gohan," Trey added in.

"Yeah… Now everyone is treating Satan as a hero and some like a god. He managed to make almost the entire city into believing that were just a bunch of fakers that uses tricks," Mira continued, "Next time I see him I'll give him a piece of my mind"

Moncerratt walked quietly behind them. She kept rubbing her hand. The same hand that Gohan grabbed her earlier that day. _I have to be more careful next time; Gohan nearly broke my arm the way he kept on increasing his grip._

She pulled up her sleeve to see something that got her very scared. She stopped walking and stared at her hand. The first one to notice her stop is Trey.

"Hey Monce what's…. Wrong…" Trey trailed off as he saw his best friend, hand. It had a hand print bruise. The bruise is a deep blue and purple. Showing how bad it was. "What happen!"

He rushed to her, but Moncerratt quickly pulled down her sleeve.

"Uhm…" Moncerratt did not know how to respond.

"What happened" Gohan asked as he and Mira turned around to see what they were talking about.

"I rather not say" Moncerratt said, but Trey kept glaring at her for an answer.

"You have a hand print on your hand, and it looks like you got it today," Trey stated.

"Hand print" Mira said.

"Hand print" Gohan said quietly, he looked at his hand, and he remembered something. "Let me see it."

"Uhm… I rather not…" Moncerratt laughed nervously.

"Moncerratt" Trey said, as he gritted his teeth together.

Letting out a sigh, she slowly rolled up her sleeve to show the bruise.

Gohan and Mira gasped. Mira clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. Gohan was in complete shock.

Gohan shakily went up and gently grabbed hold of her arm, it was the same size of the bruise.

"I did that," Gohan whispered as he retreated his hand.

"Gohan you didn't know what you were doing okay" Moncerratt said, as she covered her bruise. "I mean come on I had worse…sort of… you were mad and stuff… so don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about it are you kidding me!" Trey nearly screamed at her.

Moncerratt did not say anything for a moment, and then she did something that caught them off guard. She smiled her psycho smile. Moreover, said to them is a very serious voice… that scared them a lot… she was smiling when she did this….

"I said don't worry about it, he didn't notice he gripped my hand. It was my fault, that we went to that place. SO I am telling you to drop it." She rolled up her sleeve one more time to reveal that the bruising was nearly gone; the only thing there is some yellowing of where the handprint is. "It already began to heal."

With that, she pushed her way through and headed out to locate her father.

The others were, surprised by her outburst. When they regain their senses, they followed her.

.

.

Arriving at one of the private labs, the four walked into the room. There were only two people in there. One of them is Dr. Briefs; he is talking to a very tall man. The man stood at least, 6'5 or 6'7 in height. The man wore a white lab coat that has the sleeves folded up midway, wearing a white Polo shirt and black pants and shoes. His skin was a very dark tan color, far lighter than his daughter's sandy color. His black hair is short and spike back with a short beard showing that he has not shaved lately. What really made him intimidating to most be is the constant frown on his face.

"That's your dad," Trey said, pointing at the taller man. He would have never thought that was her dad.

Moncerratt walked right in, "Hi dad, Dr. Briefs," She said with a 'small' smile.

"Hello Moncerratt, Professor Lola was telling me about the proto-type you help create" Dr. Briefs said.

"She did it all on her own, Doc." Prof. Lola grunted, but he smiled down at his eldest daughter.

"Of course"

"So where is it"

"I wonder what there working on," Gohan said, as he saw the exchanged.

"Me two" Trey responded.

Mira just nodded his head.

Moncerratt waved for them to walk forward.

"Pa, these are my friends I've been telling you about" Moncerratt said. "This is Trey Trio and Gohan Son. I just meet him today," she said pointing at each of them.

"Boys" Prof. Lola greeted with a stern look.

"Sir" the three responded back.

"So what exactly is the proto-type" Trey said, unable to hold it in any more.

Prof. Lola smirked and walked off to one of the desk to retrieve a metal board. The board was at least four feet long and a foot long.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"It's a….

.

.

.

TO BE CONTIUED…

Well that's chapter five if you are wondering about the whole mate thing. Is that… you'll just have to stay tuned to find out…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc. That is all…

If anyone is wondering about the whole mate thing going on between, let me tell you something, especially to the people who read TrunksxPan, and GotenxBra,… do I really need to say more after giving two examples, I think not! I mean come on they are at least ten years older than them so what… Remember it's the whole first sight thing….

.

.

.

Recap:

Prof. Lola smirked and walked off to one of the desk to retrieve a metal board. The board was at least four feet long and a foot long.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"It's a….

End of recap:

"It's a metal board" Trey deadpanned, pointing at the said metal board. A moment later, he was on the ground holding his head in pain.

Moncerratt had the board over his head in attack position, with a crazy smile.

"Yes it is a metal board, but not like any other metal board," Moncerratt said, as she walked back to her dad. Who by the way has a giant smirk on his face, that read 'that's my girl.'

"The way I created this board is to absorb Ki," Moncerratt stated.

"It's absorbs Ki" Gohan said, looking at the board.

"It will be once I fix it" Moncerratt said as she examined it. "So that's the problem"

She opened a small flap on the board to reveal wires and buttons. She crossed two wires pressed two buttons and closed the flap. "This should do it"

Moncerratt placed the board on the ground, and stood on it. She started to focus her Ki to her feet. Trunks, Gohan and Trey were surprised at the fact she can use Ki and by the looks of it she has had a lot of practice with control with it.

Slowly Moncerratt and the board began to levitate above the floor. She was careful enough to keep the flow of Ki even.

"Amazing" Dr. Briefs said, as he examined the board. "With this we can make multiple uses for it."

Prof. Lola nodded his head in agreement, as he made sure that Moncerratt would not get hurt, and he is not the only one either.

"Careful now don't want to have to explain to your mother why you have another bruise on you, again" Prof. Lola sighed.

Gohan visibly flinched when he said that.

_Again!_ Mira thought as he watched Moncerratt rode the hover board around the lab.

"So this is what you were working on that week," Trey said.

"Yep" Moncerratt said as she circled around him. Making someone annoyed.

She continued to circle around the lab, her dad and the professor talked about all the possibilities. Gohan looked around the lab in interest. Trey was looking around the lab in great boredom. Mira leaned against the wall, his eyes still on the flying girl.

Moncerratt was still on the board, lost in her thoughts. _Why do I feel like I have butterflies in my tummy? I just met him today, and he's older… younger I don't know… than me…_

"Moncerratt" someone called out to her.

"Huh" Moncerratt broke out of her thoughts; she lost her focus on the board. She was in the middle of a loop. She was about to land on her face. _Crap…_ she covered her face to protect it.

She prepared for the crash, but it never happened. However, she did land on something. She did notice that she could not exactly move either.

"You need to be more careful," Mira said as he held, Moncerratt close to him. It was a good thing that Moncerratt face was covered otherwise you would see her face was completely red.

"You can let go of her now," Prof. Lola said frowned, as he towered over Mira. Mira was kneeling holding Moncerratt.

Trunks looked up to see him, he quickly cleared his throat and loosened his grip on Moncerratt. In turn, Moncerratt quickly got out of grip. It took a lot for Mira to hold her again.

_What the hell is happening to me, _Mira thought to himself _She's younger than me she's still a child….This can't be what I think it is…_

_It seems you have begun to have a bond with the girl, Boy…_

_Father… You cannot be serious_ Mira thought back in shock. He got up and turned around.

"I see you guys around" With that, he walks out of the lab, with a frown on his face.

Moncerratt looked down at the floor; she did not want anyone to see her blush. She did feel extremely disappointed when she saw Mira leaving.

"Is he always like that" Trey asked, Gohan as he watched Mira walked out of view.

"No… but his dad is Vegeta" Gohan shrugged.

"All righty then" Trey said,

.

After the awkward moment in the lab, and many questions, the trio decided to head out to the lunchroom.

"So what were the reasons for the Hover Ki Board?" Trey asked, he was standing on the left side of Gohan, who was on the left of Moncerratt.

"I prefer having both feet on the ground, plus I don't want to fly and have people think that I'm using some trick or something" Moncerratt stated, as she looked around the halls. "Plus, its good way to practice for control"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights" Trey deadpanned.

"…."

"Thought so" Trey said with a smirk.

"If you want to stay in one piece you'll wipe" Moncerratt said with her psycho smile.

"I'll be good," Trey said in a high pitch voice.

"You'll never learn" Monserratt said, shaking her head.

-Grrrooooowwwwwwllllll-

Trey and Moncerratt both stop talking, as they heard that giant growl, they looked at Gohan. He had his hand in the back of his head giving them the Son smile.

"I guess I'm very hungry," Gohan laughed nervously.

With that, they hurried down to the launch hall.

.

They sat at a table with food surrounding (Gohan) them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Trey asked as he ate a medium portion of fried rice and some cooked meat.

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders, he had has mouth full with food.

"Well my dad doesn't need me anymore for the project," Moncerratt said, she was eating a bowl of beef ramen. "But I'm worried that he might mess up something and needs me back here, so I'm staying here with my dad."

"Oh hey guys" Bulma said as she entered the room with baby Trunks in hand, she walked to the three kids. "can you three do me a big favor"

"Sure what is it?" Gohan said, after he swallowed his food.

"I need to run a few errands and I need someone to look after baby Trunks, Vegeta is training with Mira in the GR, and my mom is out doing her hair."

"We'll take care of him, Bulma" Trey said, "Right, Moncerratt."

"Yeah sure," Moncerratt said, as she finished her ramen. Wiping her hand on a napkin, she reached out her hands to hold Trunks.

Trunks was giggling and smiling as he reached out towards Moncerratt.

"Aw, what a cute baby" Moncerratt cooed, as she waved a finger at Trunks. Who tried to get it.

Bulma smiled at the scene, "I'll be back in two hours, if you need his food it's in the family kitchen if he gets bored take him to his play room, See yah"

With that, she walked out the door.

"So what are we going to do today?" Moncerratt said to a giggling Trunk.

Gohan and Trey smiled at the scene. "Let's walk around and see what else we can do" Trey said, getting up from the table.

.

Meanwhile, in the gravity room with Mira and Vegeta

"MIRA COME HERE!" Yelled Vegeta, Mira quickly ran through Capsule Corp. to get to the G.R.

"Yes father" Mira said running inside the G.R.

"We're going to spar and you're not getting out of this," Vegeta said he from inside the G.R. Mira was about to start to warm-up.

Vegeta being Vegeta did not wait for Mira to finish warming up. He rushes towards him and elbows him in the side of the head.

"Son, Saiyans don't mate like Humans," Vegeta said in stern voice. Mira flip and fly's at Vegeta sending a shockwave at the power of the hit. Vegeta taking the brunt of the hit backs up then powers up to Super Saiyan with Mira quickly follows.

Mira did not like where this conversation was going at.

"Saiyans pick a mate for life; we don't go and leave them for someone else. It's permanent, son" Vegeta said while sending a barrage of punches and kicks so fast Trunks that he did not have enough time to be to see them..

"Father! Why are you telling me this?" Mira yelled, while sending a Ki blast at Vegeta's face.

"Because son, your already bonding with that girl, Moncerratt" Vegeta said while Kicking Mira in the side of the head sending him across the room.

"How do you know that there's a bond" Mira said in denial…..

"Because son, whenever you are with this person your Ki fluctuates when you're with this said person," Vegeta replied while charging his signature move.

"What exactly are the first signs of a bond?" Mira said, charging his next move.

"First you will start to feel a need to protect her, then the both of your will feel the same emotions from each other, the last sign is that you and her will start to be able to read each other's mind," Vegeta said, launching his Final Flash.

"Is that all?" Mira yelled while launching a Burning Buster. Their attacks are now even in strength.

Vegeta was getting tired of this and tries to power up to the maximum power. Vegeta starts to yell and sees lightning in his aura.

Mira is astonished that his father finally became a Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta now at SSJ2 and quickly overpowers Mira and knocks him out. Going over to Mira, he throws him over his shoulder and leaves the broken G.R…. again…

"WOMAN" Vegeta yelled.

.

.

The trio barley left the room when they felt Vegeta's Ki Sky rocket.

Gohan looked astonished, "Vegeta gained SSJ2, and it feels like he just defeated Mira in there training match."

Monserratt immediately began to worry, she quickly handed Trunks to Gohan and started to run towards Mira Ki.

.

.

.

To be continued… I want to give out a shout out to Cap42 for the fighting scene...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc. That is all…

I put up a poll, it will determine something very important for the story… so vote…

.

.

Recap:

The trio barley left the room when they felt Vegeta's Ki Sky rocket.

Gohan looked astonished, "Vegeta gained SSJ2, and it feels like he just defeated Mira in there training match."

Monserratt immediately began to worry; she quickly handed Trunks to Gohan and started to run towards Mira Ki.

End of Recap:

Trey and Gohan had no clue why their friend, suddenly run off, but they were quickly running after her.

Moncerratt did not know why she why she was running to him. To someone whom you cannot seem to be with no matter how you look at it. Her mind and heart kept telling her to run and to find him, to make sure that he is okay.

The not knowing is what gets her extremely worried, running into one of the labs infirmary is what she saw confirmed her worries, somewhat. In there, Vegeta dragged Mira onto one of the medical beds in there. Mira looked banged up, walking slowly to him, ignoring everything around her.

"Girl, where's the woman" Vegeta said to Moncerratt.

In turn, Moncerratt broke out of her entrancement.

"Huh… oh, she had to do something so she isn't here at the moment," Moncerratt said, not taking her eyes off Mira.

"Hm…" Vegeta began to go through the cabinets in the room looking for something.

"Moncerratt here you are" Trey said, as he, Gohan, who was holding baby Trunks, ran into the room.

"What happen to him?" Trey said, pointing at the unconscious Mira.

"I knocked him out after I tuned SSJ2," Vegeta grunted, "Now where the hell did that woman put those beans (Those green pea's like things that heals you very fast)."

"She puts them in her office, top desk drawer" Moncerratt whispered, as she gently brushed Mira's hair from his face.

Vegeta walked out of the room, to retrieve the beans.

Gohan and Trey stood next to Moncerratt.

"The way you ran over here made it seem like you care for him, Monce," Gohan said.

Moncerratt froze; she began to think of a possible excuse to give them, anything to convince them and herself. She didn't say anything for a moment, her expression was empty. She was in deep thoughts trying to find the reason why she is still here.

.

.

In Mira's mindscape

_This can't be happening to me… I only came back to check on something not to have this happen…_

Mira was in a dark void of his mind, thinking over today's events.

"My main reason for coming here in this time…" he said to himself.

Flashback…

Mira was flying through his city, since the defeat of the androids in his time, things have been peaceful. He helped out people that needed it. There was a lot to do, to have everything like how it was before all the destruction.

Mira was heading out towards a forest area; he has not check this side in quite a while. He flew lower than usual, to get a closer look on things.

He remembered his mom telling him that Tien and Chiaotzu used to live in these woods, before they were killed. Then he felt a small spike of Ki.

Quickly stopping in midair, he quickly lowered down his ki, and flow to the location. He arrived at a small torn down cabin. Hiding within the trees, he sensed two ki signatures in the cabin.

Before he made a move, the front door opened to reveal, a tall man with short blond hair, he has a torn bandana on his fore head, wearing torn up clothing as well. The man had crutches to help him walk.

The blond man, look around his area before he stop, looking directly at Mira.

"I know you're there," he called out, "We've been expecting you."

Being caught by surprise, Mira slowly revealed himself.

"How did you know I was here" Mira called out.

"I didn't, but my friend did, come inside I'll explain" With that both of them walked inside the cabin.

Mira noticed that the place was take care if despite what the outside looked like.

"It seems that you're finally here," a woman said, appearing right in front of Mira. She had long dark brown hair, with bangs that covered her half her face.

"Uhm…" Mira said in shocked he did not even saw her move.

"Don't mind her, she's like that to everyone, sit" the man sat on an armchair and pointed at the sofa in front of him.

He walked and sat there, the woman sat on a small rocking chair on the other side of the man.

"How did you know I was coming here in this area?" Mira said, breaking the silence.

"Before we answer anything, we need you to deliver something for us," The woman said, pulling out a small package. It was a small box wrapped in purple paper.

"You want me to deliver a purple box… to who" Mira asked, feeling a little dumb.

"Yes… but there's more to it than that," the man said. "But once you do this, things will be a little clearer, my name is Trey and this is an old friend of mine, Moncerratt"

Moncerratt gave Mira one of her crazy smiles…

End of flashback… and end of the whole being in the whole Mira mindscape thing…

When this was happening, Moncerratt was debating to whether or not, leave before Mira wakes up or not.

Letting out a sigh, she began to retract her hand, before she got even an inch to two away, Mira's hand shot up grabbing it, biting her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. Looking up she saw Mira looking straight at her.

Moncerratt gulped, "Uhm… I got to go" with that she snatched back her arm and raced out of the room, she ran past Vegeta. Vegeta watched her run away; he noticed that her face was completely flushed. He threw the bean towards Mira, who caught it. Then he walked out of the room.

Mira ate the bean, and was completely healed; he swung his legs around, so that he was now sitting. He held his head in both hands.

_Even she feels something… _Mira thought.

"That's a first" Trey said, thinking about Moncerratt actions.

"Yeah…" Gohan agreed.

.

.

To be continued…

I have a poll up… so vote


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc. That is all…

I put up a poll; it will determine something very important for the story… so vote… and review people…. but mostly vote. I want you thoughts to continue this story…

.

.

.

Recap:

Even she feels something… Mira thought.

"That's a first," Trey said, thinking about Moncerratt actions.

"Yeah…" Gohan agreed.

End of Recap:

Stupid, stupid… Moncerratt thought, she was in her father's lab, walking (stomping) around the lab. Thinking over what she did early, He probably thinks that I'm a crazy, psycho…. the list go on and on.

For Dende sake, he is from the future not from this time….and I am just a…Moncerratt grabbed her hair in frustration. Snap out of it!

"Mon Mon"

"Huh" Moncerratt turned around to see her father walking into the lab. She quickly walked up to him, "Hi pa, what's up?"

"Nothing at the moment," Prf. Lola said, he looked around the lab, before looking down at his eldest daughter, "Where's your friends, I thought you were with them?"

"Uhhhhh… About that… hehehe" Moncerratt laughed nervously, "I got to go"

Moncerratt ran out of the room, looking for her friends.

Prf. Lola watched his daughter run off. "You can come out you know," He called out, as he did someone walked into the lab. Prf. Lola had an annoyed expression on his face. "I believe that we have something to talk about… Vegeta"

"…"

.

.

.

Meanwhile….

_WWWWHHHHHYYY!_ Moncerratt yelled in her head. She was running all over capsule corp. trying to find her friends. _Why does this always happen to mmmeeeee!_

She lost count how many hallways, then she stop and skid on her heels, leaving a long skid mark, "That is it, Time to get serious!"

Moncerratt reached up to her hair and took out a gray cloth. She pulled her hair back so that her forehead and glasses are showing. What she did next is something she never does; she took off her glasses, her eyes were an almond shape, the color or her eyes were a dark brown, but they were slowly turning into a swirl of silver and black.

A smile appeared on her face, and then she simply disappeared in swirls of darkness. All that was left there to show that she was there was her distinct laughter…

.

.

"Do you think she'll be able to find us, Trey" Gohan asked, him, Trey and Mira…. And baby Trunks, were walking down to the green house of the Capsule corp.

"Yeah, if she can't find us by running around, then she'll do her thing" Trey said, it was his turn to take care of baby Trunks. Who was trying to get out of grip.

"Her thing?" Mira asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain" Trey said, Trunks was now trying to grab Trey's hair. "Don't pull my hair"

"Here let me take him," Moncerratt said, popping out right behind them. She quickly put on her glasses and pulled back the gray cloth to hide her eyes.

"There you are, I thought you got lost," Trey said, handing Trunks to her, "What happened, you got lost or something?"

"….. No comment…" Moncerratt said, holding Trunks in her arms, Trunks was now happily giggling at Moncerratt, "Aw what a cute baby" she coed, she then started to play with him.

Mira was silently glaring at his past self…. Wonder why….

"What are we going to do now?" Mira said, still glaring at baby Trunks.

Then all the sudden, Trunks let out a loud yawn, and then he smuggled into Moncerratt and fell quickly to sleep.

"Do you want me to take him?" Mira asked, trying to not make his voice sound like he was mad. But as he tried to do that, Trunks would not move away from Moncerratt, making Mira mad.

"Let's just put him his room," Gohan said.

"Yeah, come on, it's this way" Mira said, as he walked towards Trunks room.

.

.

.

Two hours later,

Bulma just came back from doing whatever she was doing; she noticed the place was more quiet than usually. Walking out she noticed that the GR was not on, and it wasn't broken. Something big must have happen.

Bulma quickly walked to Trunks room to see something that made her start laughing very hard.

In front of her was Mira trying to pry Trunks off of Moncerratt, Gohan was nowhere to be found, and Trey was… on the celling looking completely terrified. What made her laugh was the fact that Mira, Trey, Moncerratt and Trunks were all covered in applesauce.

The three of them looked at Bulma with a terrified expression, and they all said at once "We can explain!"

"What happen" Bulma asked, as she calmed down her laughter.

"We tried to feed Trunks apple sauce.." Moncerratt began.

"He didn't want any and he.."

"Started to play with it instead…" Trey finished.

Bulma waved her hand for them to stop "I understand, he gets like that sometimes."

"Get Him Now" Moncerratt said through her teeth, trying to pry Trunks off her, with no success.

Bulma walked up to them and simply took Trunks from her. Trunks hands were covered in the sauce. In addition, he was laughing at everyone, misfortune.

"I need a bath," Moncerratt said, as she walked out of the room.

"Okay I have the… bottles… of… milk…" Gohan walked into the room to see it covered in sauce, "What happen!"

"You don't want to know" Moncerratt said, leaving.

-Splash-

Applesauce was dripping off of Gohan face…

.

.

.

"PA PPPAAAA" Moncerratt yelled out as she walked to her father's lab, covered in sauce.

"Mon Mon," Prof. Lola came out of his lab to see his daughter covered in some goop. "What are you covered in…."

"Applesauce" Moncerratt responded, walking into the lab.

"Why"

"I hate babies," Moncerratt growled looking around the lab, avoiding putting sauce on anything.

"You'll end up singing a different song when you have one," Prof. Lola said following his eldest daughter.

"….. …." Moncerratt looked up to her father, but did not respond to his comment, "Can I borrow your bag"

"Yeah since you have to wash out your hair," Prof. Lola took at an old worn out duffel bag, he handed it to her and an Capsule Corp ID card, "Go to my room here and get clean up,"

"Thanks, Pa" Moncerratt walked out with the card and the bag.

Prof. Lola watched her go, after making that she was out of hearing age, he began to burst out with laughter.

.

.

.

After taking her shower, Moncerratt realized a few things, one the only option of clothing was either her dress she wore earlier or a training uniform she got from her uncle.

Two, she brushed out her hair, now it was long and uncurled, not in its usually curls. Three, she just realized she left her glasses in her dad's bag… no way now for her to get them…

.

.

.

Gohan, Mira and Trey were in the GR. Vegeta was dragged off by Bulma to take care of Trunks. Bulma gave the boy extra clothing due to the Apple sauce incident. Mira was pretty much wearing the same thing. Gohan was wearing his father's old uniform. Trey was now wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt with matching shorts and boots. On his arm, he is leather bracers. He still had his bandana on his fore head.

Gohan and Mira were in the room with 300x the gravity, and Trey was in the control room watching them, watching the fight with the best of his abilities.

In the GR…

The two half sayians were going back to back with kicks and punches, with the occasionally Ki blast here and there.

"What's up with you today, Mira?" Gohan asked, dodging several kicks.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked, grabbing Gohan's foot, right before it landed on him and threw him across the room.

"You've been acting… weird when Moncerratt was with us" Gohan said, before he flew right at him.

Mira did not respond, he just powered up a Ki ball and threw it at Gohan.

Gohan dodged it at the last second, and he delivered a high kick, which caused Mira to go on defensive.

The both of them continued on, both even in strength and in speed. Before either on could say or do anything else, the gravity in the room returned back to normal, which caused the two to have a one on one with the floor.

"What the hell happened, Trey?" Mira yelled out as he slowly got up, and look up into the control room.

"What hit me?" Gohan said, rubbing his head, he also looked up were Mira was looking at.

In the control room, Trey was cradling his head in pain, and next to him is a girl with long dark brown hair, that reached down to her knees it was held back with a metal headband which showed off her dark brown eyes. She is wearing a dark purple lose crop top with long sleeves, and a white shirt underneath it, with a pair of white pants and purple kung Fu shoes.

She was flying in the air crossed legged, waving at them with an all too familiar smile. She pressed a button, which was to the speakers to the GR.

"Sorry about that, someone forgot his manners today," she called out. "Aain't that right" she poked Trey with a wooden sword. Trey in turn, glared at her.

"I hate yooouuu, Moncerratt," Trey growled as he cradled his head.

"Sure you do" Moncerratt waved off.

.

To be continued…

Okay people, I want you to vote on the outcome for Mira, so vote, I going to close it probably by Monday or Tuesday… so vote now…and what not….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Change of plans, You have till Sunday or late Saturday to vote… so vote and what not…

.

I am not doing a recap this time around….

.

Mira was in his room, sitting on his bed. He had the purple wrap box in his hands. He was lost in his thoughts. Not knowing what to do, now with the growing problems he has.

'I don't know what to do now….' Mira thought, as he closed his eyes…

Flashback

Mira flew home after the run in with the two old friends back in the hut. He was carrying the purple box with him. He had so many questions to ask them, especially, about the box. They did not answer any of them. When the woman handed them the gift, he had this feeling inside him, something that he could not explain. He did notice that the gift did begin to glow.

"Hey what's happening" he called out, he looked up and saw nothing. They were gone, he was all alone, but he did notice that the hut was completely different. The hut now all torn down, it looks like no one has lived here in years.

Slowly getting up, he saw it was the same all over. It looked like that the androids has been here, and by look of the dry bloodstains, it seems so.

"What going on here" Mira whispered to himself, he continued to look around. One side of him told him to run and do not turn back. The other side kept telling him to continue.

He walked into one of the rooms, and what he saw nearly made him want to leave immediately. In the room, it was thick with dust. Mira walked toward a desk, it was thick with dust, he picked up what look like a picture frame. He wiped it to see, a boy with three eyes, next to him was a woman with blue hair with a red ribbon, the both of them were hugging a tall man with also three eyes.

"Tien… Lunch" Mira said, remembering the man, he fought with in the past, and the woman that had the multiple personality disorder. He has never seen or heard of the kid that was with them. Putting that frame back, he picked up another one, and this one caught his attention. In this one, was the same boy from before, but this time he was playing with a girl his age, the girl had a familiar smile, and her hair was shaped in a very huge pompom. The two kids look very happy. There were more pictures with the two together.

Placing the pictures back, he turned around; he noticed a pair of familiar crutches in the corner of the bed. The bed looked like someone was… curled up in it, as if in pain. Mira slowly reached over to uncover whatever it was. When he did, he wished he followed his instincts. There curled up was a skeleton, but what really caught his attention was the third whole on the forehead. Something you should not have unless you have a…. third…. eye.

Mira quickly went through his mind, the man he met today; he looked similar to the boy in the pictures. The girl had the same smile as the woman; the only difference was the style, and the crutches next to the bed.

Walking backwards, shaking his head, Mira felt like he was in a nightmare. He saw him not to long ago, right in front of him, alive and not dead.

"And the woman" Mira said, running out of the room. He ran into what seems to be the kitchen. Everything was like the rest of the home, covered in dust. Walking in there, he did not notice something hanging from the celling…

End of Flashback

Mira still could not believe what he saw, and he wished he had not been there in the first place. Then he would not be in the past, if he did not went back into the past, he would not see all the people he meet in the … last few days…

'Moncerratt and Trey' Mira thought, with as sudden rush. He looked down at the gift; a small smile appeared on his face.

.

.

.

The trio (I need to think of a name to name them…) continued on with their…. journey, the three decided to go to Kame house, to visit Master Roshi and Krillen, or in Moncerratt case, perverted uncle that her dad at all-time tries to prevent her from visiting…at all times, and the main reason they were going there is because their family… and we have to look after each other… no matter what…

Bulma lent them a hover car vehicle thing (if anyone knows what Bulma uses tell me what is it called, I got nothing) to cross the sea to get to the small island. It was set on autopilot by the way.

"How is bad is it to have Master Roshi as an uncle," Trey asked Moncerratt, the three were talking about how is it to be related to a perverted martial artist.

"… My dad would come up with the craziest lies so that we don't have to visit him…. I rather not talk about…" Moncerratt said, she wore her usual, clothing and hairstyle, Trey decided to keep on wearing the uniform that Bulma let him have since the applesauce accident…. A very taboo topic, for the three….

"That bad" Gohan asked, as he looked out into the horizon.

"He tried to get women's attention by using me when I was only a baby, it worked, but when my found out, well… all he told me was something about leaving me with a pack of wolves of something, or were it monkeys…" Moncerratt shrugged.

"That would explain so much yet so little…" Trey said, looking a little green.

Several minutes later and Trey throwing up, they approached the island. The sensed Roshi, Krillen, turtle and… an android. The trio immediately prepared themselves for a possible battle. Coming closer to the island, they saw Roshi and Krillen were waving at them with no worry at all.

They landed on the beach, the hoover, and boat, car thing, tuned into a small capsule, which Gohan pocketed.

"Master Roshi , Krillen do you sense that there's a …" Gohan asked them but was interrupted by a blushing Krillen.

"Android, we know, Gohan... Oh hey Moncerratt, Trey" Krillen laughed nervously.

"Krillen, what's going on" Moncerratt said in an serious voice.

"Krillen, get back in here," A female voice shouted, from inside the house, a moment later and Android 18 walked out of the house, and she looked different. Her hair was now shorter, and she was now wearing a denim shirt vest, shorts and boots. "oh uhm I'll just go back inside." She quickly headed back inside.

"Explain now" Gohan said, watching a nervous Krillen and Roshi.

"Well you see…." Krillen said

To be continued

Okay people vote and vote.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

For the love of… vote and soon! I am closing the poll as soon as I post this…

.

.

.

"Okay so you're telling us that she's been staying here for the last few months, and you didn't tell us" Gohan asked Krillen, everyone was now inside the little home of the perverted turtle master.

Gohan, Trey and Moncerratt were told that 18 didn't want to become what she was created for and wanted a complete life makeover… plus she doesn't have to pay to live here… after hearing her story, the three warm up to her somewhat.

"What did you expect, that everyone will accept me with open arm," 18 said with sarcasm.

"She does have a point…" Trey pointed out.

"I guess…" Gohan said.

"Welcome to our dysfunctional little group" Moncerratt said with her usual smile.

"Thanks…" 18 said, a little disturbed by Moncerratt smile.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"So how have things been since the whole cell fight" Krillen said, trying to ease the mood.

All he got was a glare from Moncerratt and Trey. Cell topic is still a shaky topic to talk about.

"I'm going to be a big brother soon" Gohan replied, ignoring his friends glares at Krillen.

"Really that's great Gohan" Krillen congratulated.

The rest of the day went by with simple conversations.

Elsewhere in the world:

A black haired ponytailed girl was pacing back and forth in her new room. She had a deep frown on her face. Looking around the room, it was a completely different from her old home. This room was the size of her old home compared to this. That didn't matter right now. Right now, she was thinking about the golden warrior. The one she meet the other day.

One moment she was surrounded, by them, and the next thing she knew, she black out.

'It was probably one of the tricks, they use' Videl thought to herself, with convection, 'It has to be a trick without!'

'I will find out who you really are, Golden Fighter and your friends too, '

Somewhere else in the world:

Out in a grassy field, where the wind makes to tall grass sway, but making the air around cold. The trio is stargazing. All there was between was a peaceful silence, the only thing they would say, would be if they find a consolation in the stars. This quickly became something that they always do for once a week. To just, lay back and watch the stars go by.

"Were moving into with my grandpa tomorrow," Gohan said.

"Do you think we'll be able to visit you there?" Trey asked, as he pointed out another consolation.

"Why do you ask, of course you can come over" Gohan asked.

"Dude… your grandpa is the Ox-king…" Trey deadpanned.

"And what does that have to do with it" Gohan asked, confused.

"What he means Gohan," Moncerratt explained, "We are, as what they would say, common people, people below you, like they would let us in."

"You guys aren't…" Gohan protested.

"To them yes…. But if we can't use the front door…" Moncerratt began; a smile began to grow on her face.

"You're thinking of sneaking in," Trey said plainly.

"Hehehehe" Moncerratt began to laugh to herself.

"You're doing that one thing where she…" Gohan tried to say but could not find the words to do so.

Moncerratt laughter began to get louder.

"I rather not talk about it," Trey said with a shudder.

"Kay…" Gohan said.

Moncerratt suddenly stop laughing, she leaned up and looked up toward her left. She had a glazed expression. "It seems that someone has sworn that they would do something against me… again…meh" she laid back down on the grass.

"I don't want to know" Gohan deadpanned.

"…"

A phone began to ring, Trey dug into his pocket to pull out a blue cellphone.

"Hello…Oh hey dad… I'm with them right now… uhm let me asked them" Trey pulled the phone away from his ear. "it's my dad, is it okay for me to stay with either of you"

"You can stay at my place we have an extra room" Gohan offered.

"I'll offer but do you really want to stay at my place," Moncerratt said, with a frown" Plus my mom 0said that she needed to talk to dad about something, and said that she didn't want me around."

"What does that supposed to mean" Trey said, looking at her, expecting an answer.

"My parent's been auguring about… what I do with you guys..." Moncerratt said, without a care. "Frankly, my dad thinks it's a good thing, but my mom…"

"Not so much" Gohan said, understanding, "I understand, my mom wants me to be a scholar, and she wouldn't let me train with my dad until I finish my homework"

"Yeah but, my mom just right out refuses to even let me do anything around her.. well like I said, I'd offer but…" Moncerratt trailed off.

"Alright then the both of you can stay at my place," Gohan decided.

"Kay" Moncerratt and Trey said in unison.

Trey lifted his phone back, "Dad… yeah, Gohan said I can stay at his place… Kay dad, later" he place is phone back in his pocket.

"So should we head out or…" Trey said, the other two agreed with him. The three headed out to the son residence to spend the night.

As they left, they did not notice that they, were being watched, a tall figure watched the entire seen. The figure was wearing a huge cloak, which hide its entire figure. The cloak figure quickly walked into the forest.

.

.

.

When arriving at the residence, Chichi was serving the three dinner. She became accustomed with them being out late when they were star gazing. Chichi now look she was five months pregnant. Her behavior is somewhat as before… only its 10x worse if you pull her the wrong way.

"Moncerratt, Trey do you two have any extra clothing" Chichi said as she seated herself.

Moncerratt reached into her hair and pulled out two sets of bags, one was her dad's duffel bag and the other was a simple blue bag pack.

"Yeah we do, Ms. Chichi," Moncerratt said, placing the bags back into her hair.

"Right, now Moncerratt is staying in the guest room, your Trey will be sharing a room with Gohan" Chichi explained, the three nodded their heads.

.

The next day, everyone in the home was packing up any last minute things. Moncerratt and Trey were helping them, the only things that Chichi and Gohan were taking with them was a majority of their clothing and pictures of the family. Gohan had to pack his books; Chichi still insisted that he should study.

They packed everything into capsules, so that they do not have to make a total hassle when they travel to the castle.

Gohan locked up the home, Chichi was sitting one a suitcase she decided to keep out, she was fanning herself.

"So how big is the place" Trey said, to pass the time.

"It's a huge palace, in the middle of a kingdom," Chichi explained,

"Right" trey mumbled, looking down.

Moncerratt was on her back, watching the clouds. Her hair was out of her curls, she was busy to help the Son's pack that she did not have time to curl it into the afro. She did not also bother with the headband. Her glasses were on her stomach, arms laid to her side. In all she had a peaceful expression on her face.

Her glasses are something that people would consider… lame or nerdy. They were black, thickly rimed, rounded glasses. The lenses make it look like you can't see through them, (You know in the Manga and Anime that people that wear glasses, some of them, won't let us see the person's eye's).

"Is she normally this tired" Chichi asked, looking at Moncerratt.

"I wish," Trey, muttered, "No she's the lively one in the group, she tends to hide behind her hair."

"Oh,"

Several minutes later, they heard a car buzzing toward them.

"Grandpa" Gohan said, smiling.

Few minutes later Ox-king appeared in a car that looks too small for him. He was waving at them with a huge smile. "Hey Chichi, hey Gohan"

Ox-king parked his small car and walked out. "Oh hey Trey, hey Moncerratt"

"Hello Mr. Ox-King" Trey said, with a bow.

"Hey" Moncerratt said, putting on her glasses. She stood up, fixing her hair, her bangs were pulled back behind her ears.

Ox-king packed the extra luggage into the car.

"How are we…" Trey said, pointing into the small car. The only people whose probably going to fit in their would be Ox-king and Chichi and maybe Gohan.

"you do know that we can fly their right" Moncerratt deadpanned, she pulled up her sleeve to show three metal bands. She snap of a purple one, and she added some Ki into it. The metal band turned into a long board that looks like a skated bored without the wheels. It is painted white with strange purple writing on it.

"I knew that" Trey said annoyed.

"Here I had my dad make one for you and Gohan," Moncerratt said, she took off the other two metal bands off her arm and handed them to Trey and Gohan. Trey caught his. The band tuned into a blue and black yin yang sign. The band turned into a board but this one had the yin yang sign on the front and back. Gohan fumbled to get his, as he grabbed it, the band turned an orange and green. When the board appeared, it was orange on one side with his father's logo on it (you know the lettering on the back of the Gi's that Goku and everyone's wear) and on the other side it was a dark green with Piccolo logo on it.

"They're cool," Gohan said, examining the board.

"Yeah" Trey said, as he tried to ride on it. He quickly fell on his face. "Owww"

"You have to have constant control, Numnut" Moncerratt said. she was already riding on her board.

"I hate you," Trey growled.

"Sure you do" Moncerratt said, as she flew around.

"Careful Gohan" Chichi said as she watched Gohan use the Hover board. Unlike Trey, he got the hang of it.

"What happens if you add more Ki?" Gohan asked, going towards, Moncerratt.

Moncerratt just pointed at Trey, "That what happens if you put in too much Ki. If you put in too little you don't take off."

"I hate this" Trey grumbled, he could not take off. No matter what he did!

.

The trip to the Ox Kingdom was a semi pleasant. Gohan called down nimbus for Trey to ride on. He still was able to maintain airborne on the board, for a minute or two, before he fell down. In all Trey was being pure at heart, rode the golden cloud.

"Hey look at the Brightside of things, Trey," Moncerratt said, flying right next to him, "When I came up the first one, I crossed two wrong wires and it sucked out all my ki."

"Is this supposed to help" Trey said.

"Did I forget to mention that I had to be in bed rest for a month" Moncerratt said, trying to cheer her friend up.

Trey just glared at her.

A few hours later, at the end of the road, they began to see a castle in the distance.

"Welcome to the Ox Kingdom kids" Ox-kings said with a smile as he sped off to the castle.

To be continued…

Okay people I am closing the poll very soon so vote…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Okay the poll is closed… and I think who voted, knows what going to happen.

.

.

Recap:

"Welcome to the Ox Kingdom kids" Ox-kings said with a smile as he sped off to the castle.

End of Recap:

The ride through the kingdom was a huge celebration. Unlike most cities this city, knows about the true heroes of the universe, flowers' rain down from above, people yelling and screaming out Gohan's name. They even had posters of the z fighter's all around the place.

"Wow, this is incredible" Trey said, before everyone entered the kingdom, there was an open carriage waiting for them.

"Helloo it's nice to see everyone again" Chichi called out of the carriage, waving at the people passing by.

"Your mom's a princess, right Gohan," Moncerratt asked, as she was catching flowers that was thrown into her hair. "Wouldn't that make you a prince or something?"

"I guess so," Gohan thought for a moment.

They continued on to the castle, and it seems that there was a huge celebration for the arrival of the princess and her son, but mostly the birth of the future prince.

.

.

It's been a few weeks since Gohan moved in with his Grandpa's home… castle… Moncerratt and Trey would come over to hang out with him. After the celebrations, Tien came to pick up Trey. Tien had a huge smile on his face; Trey is going to be a big brother. Moncerratt situation was a very different thing. Her dad called her, she did not say what happened, but the only thing that Gohan and Trey know is that she has been staying at capsule corp. for the last few days. When they asked her what happened, all they got was a serious face and she'll just walk away. They would quickly drop the subject.

In one of these day, Gohan, Moncerratt and Trey were in a game room in the palace. The three of them were playing video games. By the looks of things it was a racing game, and the huge smile on Moncerratt's face, she was wining.

"I'm bored," Moncerratt complained, as did a victory lap around her friends.

"Do you want to go to into the town, theirs an ice cream shop my mom and dad took me once," Gohan offered.

"Ice cream…" Trey said, with a determined face. "I want ice cream"

"Ice cream it is then" Moncerratt said, walking out to the door.

"Oh wait!" Gohan said suddenly, "I can't go, my mom wants me to help grandpa with his work, and he has someone coming over"

"We can go with you, so you don't have to be stuck there alone," Moncerratt offered, "but we have to get ice cream to Trey or he'll tearing this place apart"

"IIIICCCCEEEE CCCCCRRRRREEEEAAAAMMMMM" Trey yelled, his eyes going wild.

"I thought you were the crazy one," Gohan said to Moncerratt, who in turn pulled out her club. Gohan in turn, started to wonder how he should get out of this undamaged. Unfortunately, that did not happen.

.

Trey was eating a blue berry ice cream cone; Gohan was now sporting a huge lump on his head eating a vanilla with syrup ice cream. Moncerratt decided to make herself a coconut ice cream smoothie. The three of went down to the kitchen to get the ice cream so that Trey will not go berserk without it.

"Who do you think it is, Gohan?" Moncerratt asked, as she drank her smoothie.

"Grandpa said, that it's a new mayor from some city," Gohan said, finishing his ice cream with one bite.

"Ice cream, ice cream," Trey said to himself.

"Is he…" Gohan asked, as he watched Trey as he started to sing about ice cream.

"He's like this when he eats ice cream," Moncerratt said shaking his head.

As they came closer to the Ox-kings office, they started to hear someone was giving out a loud laugh.

"How many," Moncerratt whispered, to her friends.

"three, one of them is Mr. Ox-King, the other two have low Ki signature" Trey whispered, snapping out of ice cream trance.

"Two of the feel oddly familiar…" Gohan said, trying to remember, "Let's go inside."

The trio walked inside, to see two people they felt that was so familiar.

"So these are the kids you were talking about" Mr. Saten bellowed out, watching the three kids come it.

Said kids were thinking whether or not they should hurt him or let him live…. Oh the possibilities…..

"Yes, the one in the middle is my grandson, Gohan, and the other two are his close friends, Moncerratt and Trey."

"Hey kids," Mr. Saten, said to them.

Playing it as if they do not know him, so that they won't be recognized.

"Who the hell are you!" Moncerratt bluntly said, pointing at the afro man, "And why the hell did you steal my hair style you sadly dressed old man"

Gohan and Trey burst out laughing; Ox-king face had to cover his face to cover his laughter. Saten looked somewhat outraged, but he kept it together.

"My name is Hercules Saten, the savoir of the earth, the one who killed cell" Mr. Saten said, with a grin, his left eye twitching.

"I thought it was the golden warrior, who defeated Cell," Moncerratt said with an innocent look on her face. "And not some old man who is ugly"

"The golden warrior is a fake girl, those people use tricks" the other man in the room said, the man look like a layer or something.

"…I don't get it…" Moncerratt said.

_This is going to go downhill very soon _Gohan thought, as he continued to watch the scene in front of him. Moncerratt continued to play with the two guest minds. The two men had this coming to them. _But we have to stop them before-_

There was screaming from down the hall, and by the sounds of it, someone was running down the hall.

"Uhm did you tell mom that he was here" Gohan asked, hi grandpa, pointing at the door with a very scared expression.

"No…" Ox-king said with the same expression….

"Why should we worry" Trey said, holding his sides.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Chichi yelled, barging into the room with her frying pan in hand.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Okay people I'll have the next chap out soon. In another note I was thinking, about writing another story. A dragon ball z story, in this story, I have the same, oc's and everything. But in there, the saiyan's never were killed there was never a freiza killing them, and what not im still in the early stages of the story…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

College is a drag….. Enough said

Okay people, I have a mission for you, I need a name to call the trio. I can't think of anything to name them. I got nothing… Help…

Some of the characters may be a little ooc.

.

.

Recap:

There was screaming from down the hall, and by the sounds of it, someone was running down the hall.

"Uhm did you tell mom that he was here" Gohan asked, hi grandpa, pointing at the door with a very scared expression.

"No…" Ox-king said with the same expression….

"Why should we worry" Trey said, holding his sides.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Chichi yelled, barging into the room with her frying pan in hand.

End of Recap:

The trio immediately stops laughing. They feared for their lives, especially when Chichi is six months pregnant and her hormones are out of whack, anything can happen in a second. Inching themselves from veiw and sight from the angry wife/mother.

"Well hello, is it me that you were looking for," Saten said, thinking that Chichi is a fan… mistake number 1.

"In the matter of fact, yes I am," Chichi said, pointing the pan at him.

"I think it's a good time to leave," Trey whispered, pointing towards the window. Gohan agreed, they look at Moncerratt for her answer. Two huge sweat drops appeared on their heads, Moncerratt has a bowl of popcorn and she was watching Chichi argue with Saten. By the looks of it, she was enjoying the show. "Monce, let's go."

Moncerratt just waved them off, as she continued to watch the show in front of her. She seemed very highly amused with a bowl of popcorn and the show.

"Let's go, before she enters the ring" Trey said, walking out of the room, with Gohan right behind him.

Moncerratt offered Ox-king popcorn, and he began to watch the show as well.

Trey and Gohan left the room before the blood shed began.

"How much do you want to bet that my mom would make Saten run off" Gohan said, making a bet against Trey.

"I say that it would be Moncerratt would be the one to make the fat man cry," Trey said in a serous face, shaking Gohan's hand. They waited a while; they heard Chichi screaming at Saten. In turn, the man screamed in pain. Moncerratt and Ox-king laughed at the man's expense.

Then, it was totally quiet; Gohan and Trey looked at each other. They silently agreed to check inside the room. Before they even got near the door, they were knocked down.

"What the-" Trey said, rubbing his head.

"What is she…?" Gohan pointed at person that knocked down.

"Hahahaha, you can't get me," Moncerratt taunted, she has something that looks oddly similar to her hair in her hand. She waved it like a cape, like a matador. "I am La Duena, fear me"

She ran down the hall, laughing all the way.

"Get back here you, dam brat," Saten, yelled angrily, trying to hide his baldhead. He was immediately smacked behind his head, by an iron pan.

"Don't you have any shame, to use such language in front of children," Chichi yelled at him, as she continued to hit him.

"What the hell your problem" Saten yelled, running away from Chichi, and running after Moncerratt to get his… Hair…

"So it seems we both won but lost" Trey said, shaking his head.

"You want to follow them," Gohan asked, helping Trey up.

"Moncerratt well tell us what happened to him, plus I want more ice cream" Trey said.

.

.

Everything around her, different far too different that she is use to, far too different. Coming here to the Ox Kingdom, with her father was something she wishes her father did not bother with her with it. Coming here some excuse to get the king to support him. Typical, you saved the world once and you think that everyone should bow down to you. That is what her father believes.

Well he will be in a very rude awaking; the kingdom seems to believe that the fakers are the ones that defeated that monster cell and not her father. All around her, the people talked about the battles of their hero's.

How they used their so-called power has to help them. All of the tales sound so childish. People flying, throwing beams of light out of their arms. It is all a show. They use some sort of lights for the so-called powers.

"You do know that they use tricks to do all of that," Videl stated, to the people.

In turn, they just ignored her. Videl, not used to people ignoring her, cleared her throat. They still ignored her.

Not wanting to be ignored she went up to a wall. Which was covered with posters of the Z fighters, and she started to rip them off the wall. This defiantly got their attention.

"What do you think you're doing young lady," An older woman snapped at her.

"Don't you have any respect," A man shouted.

The people started to gang up on her. Videl was defiantly not used to this not one bit. They looked like there about to tear her apart.

"Hey, what's going on," Everyone turned around; suddenly the mob began to ramble one about Videl and what she did. Others began to apologize, trying not to anger their young prince and hero.

Videl looked through the people, looking through a gap, she saw two very familiar boys. They had ice cream in their hands.

"Young prince, that girl began to tore down the posters we proudly hung up in your and friends honor," Someone exclaimed, pointing at Videl.

'Prince' Videl thought in alarm. 'His poster's'

Videl looked at the crumpled up she had in hand. It was one of the delivery boy. Taking a closer look, she began to notice that he look a lot like the prince…

Gohan immediately gulped, when he saw Videl. Who was glaring at him. 'Why didn't we gone after Moncerratt instead'

"Trey" Gohan whispered, trying to get his attention. He did not get it; due to the fact, said person is happily away eating ice cream.

"Trey" Gohan tried again, franticly.

"What!" Trey snapped, finishing his ice cream.

Gohan pointed his head towards the crowd, more specifically towards at some one.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier" Trey yelled at him.

Gohan didn't comment back, he was thinking of a way to get them out of there, with Videl. He didn't want these people to get in trouble by beating up the lair's kid. It'll ruin the Kingdom's rep.

At that moment, Dende actually listened to him for once…

"Ahahaha" A girl laughed aloud, enough for everyone to hear her. "You can't get me you can't get me!"

Everyone turned around to see Moncerratt running through the town. Laughing, still holding the wig in hand, and being chase down by Saten who was being chased down by Chichi with her frying pan of doom.

"Dam it get back here! You brat" Saten yelled, winded and in pain. He was continuously, getting hit in the head by the pan of doom.

"If you were an actual fighter you would have had an easier time catching me, you should be ashamed of yourself," Moncerratt stated, she suddenly turned mid step, now she was running backwards. She started to wave the wig back and forth in a mocking manner. "Say by-by"

"Wha-?" Saten looked at the girl that stole his hair. She suddenly started to bend her knee's, looking like she is about to jump. Giving Saten her trademark smile, she jump higher than the average human can. With a flip, she landed on her feet looking down at the crowd where they were surrounding Videl.

The crowd applauded and whistled at the girl's jump. Said girl gave them a bow with a smile, "Thank you, you're all so kind"

"Show off…" Trey grumbled, watching his friend making the scene. He quickly walked into the crowd making sure they weren't paying attention to him. He quickly grabbed Videl hand, dragging her out of potential danger.

Videl did not like how she is being treated, but it was better than being in the mess she was just in. Once they were out of the crowd, she tried get out of Trey's grip. He didn't loosen his grip on her.

Gohan quickly walked up to them, ignoring Videl attempt to escape.

"How does she do this type of things" Gohan deadpanned, pointing at Moncerratt. Who was now blowing kisses.

"Do you really expect me to answer that" Trey said, annoyed. "I gave up trying to figure her out a long time ago."

Moncerratt smiled down at the people below her. Saten jaw was on the ground and he is pointing at her, trying to figure out how she got on top of the roof, that quickly stop when Chichi continued her charade. Trey managed to get Videl out of the crowd. Now they are with Gohan. Apparently, about her, too, letting out a sigh, she waved a good bye to the crowd running off from view.

Gohan and Trey sensed that Moncerratt had ran off.

"Take her" Trey said, holding Videl's hand to Gohan.

"What do you mean take me" Videl said angrily.

"Are we going to follow her" Gohan asked.

"Well no Duh" Trey said, running off.

"Uhm…" Gohan looked at Videl. "Come on."

Gohan ran after Trey. Videl looked back at her father. Who was now running the other direction from a woman with a pan on hand. Letting out a sigh she ran after the two boys.

.

.

The three kids now stood at the end of an ally way, a dead end.

"Where lost" Videl stated, glaring at the two boys.

"She went towards forest area," Gohan muttered, "Were going to have to fly to go over there."

"Seems so" Trey said, he looked at Gohan then at Videl "I'm not carrying her"

"Carrying me" Videl exclaimed, "What does that supposed to mean!"

"Sorry" Gohan said hastily, he bend down and grabbed Videl, bridal style.

"What are you doing" Videl shouted, as she was now being carried by Gohan. She started to blush at her predicament.

"It's faster this way," Gohan, said, has he held on to her, also trying to repressed a blush.

Trey laughed at his friend, he look up and started to fly over the ally. Gohan soon followed.

"What the… how are you doing that?" Videl watched Trey as he flew out of sight.

"Can you stay quiet, we don't want anyone following us" Gohan said to her. He started to fly and he made sure that Videl would not fall out of his grip.

"Is this for real" Videl asked to herself. Trying to figure out how they were flying.

"It's for real," Gohan said, who was now flying next to Trey. They know headed out to find their friend.

.

.

The three stood in front of a medium sized cottage. But the place made them question their friend's sanity…. Again…

The place would of looked normal, if it didn't looked have a huge dark cloud hovering over it, with the occasionally lighting appearing out and in of the cloud. You can hear the sound of a wolf or a dog howling behind the house. The cottage looked gothic and dark. the fencing is metal with spicks, the grass looks like it's purple. The walls are colored gray and black. Roof is a purple. The windows are covered, making it hard to see what's in the inside.

What made them really judge her is the fact that there are Halloween decorations all around the place. Like jack o lanterns, fake skeletons… they think their fake or are they… plenty of things that makes the place look more Halloweenish.

"She changed it to fit into the holidays" Trey said, looking around the gothic home.

Videl snorted, at the comment. "She lives here with her parents. They really went overboard with the decorations."

Trey ignored half of her comment, "She does this every holiday or some sort of celebration."

"So this is normal," Gohan, asked pointing at the house.

"Unfortunately it is" Trey dead panned.

They walked toward to cottage, huddled closely together. Not knowing what will pop up and get them. The door of the cottage began to open. The three quickly stop, wide eyed, waiting to see who or what will come out of the other side.

When the door completely opened, to only reveal Moncerratt, she walked out of the cottage, with her smile on her face, as she walked to her two friends and the Saten girl. Both of her hands are in her pockets, as she walked to them.

"I see you found my home away from home," Moncerratt stated.

"Considering that you decorated it for the holidays, it wasn't all that hard to find it" Trey said, as he looked around the place. He pointed at the fake skeletons, "Are those fake or are they…."

Moncerratt did not respond, but her smile did grow. Extending her arms out, tilting her head to the side. "Welcome to my getaway from actually reality of the hour."

.

.

Okay I know that Halloween just past; I just did not have time to post this chapter.

All right, I have a major request. I need a name to call the trio. Because right now I have nothing…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

College is a drag….. Enough said

Some of the characters may be a little ooc.

.

.

Recap:

They walked toward to cottage, huddled closely together. Not knowing what will pop up and get them. The door of the cottage began to open. The three quickly stop, wide eyed, waiting to see who or what will come out of the other side.

When the door completely opened, to only reveal Moncerratt, she walked out of the cottage, with her smile on her face, as she walked to her two friends and the Saten girl. Both of her hands are in her pockets, as she walked to them.

"I see you found my home away from home," Moncerratt stated.

"Considering that you decorated it for the holidays, it wasn't all that hard to find it" Trey said, as he looked around the place. He pointed at the fake skeletons, "Are those fake or are they…."

Moncerratt did not respond, but her smile did grow. Extending her arms out, tilting her head to the side. "Welcome to my getaway from actually reality of the hour."

End of Recap:

"What's going to happen now?" Gohan asked.

"I really don't know" Trey frowned, crossing his arms. "Moncerratt?"

Moncerratt looked out towards the closed window. Her expression was blank. "for now we do nothing"

The three friends are still in Moncerratt little piece of mind. She sat at the end to the table, with Gohan at her right and Trey at her left. They were eating and drinking as they talked.

"We don't have to worry much," She said to them, "Well only Videl"

"Why don't we have to worry about her?" Trey asked.

"I believe that after today a few things finally got through to her," Moncerratt said. "In fact, she had her doubts about her father…"

"Hn" Trey grunted, taking a drink out his cup.

"What are we going to do now?" Gohan asked, stuffing his face now with sweets.

"Nothing… For now we do nothing," Moncerratt said, tilting her head forward, making her glasses gleam in the light. "By tomorrow she will believe everything that had happened to will seem like a simple…" She began to smile "A dream"

* * *

Somewhere else on earth….

A tall hooded figure walked through a heavily forested area. His destination was the only thing going through his mind. He quickly reached a small clearing, which was covered by the trees, so that it cannot be seen by the skies. However, the sun still shined though, giving it enough light to see. In the middle of the clearing, stood a huge boulder, he walked up to it. He pressed his hand to it, causing the boulder to easily move to the side.

Once the boulder was moved away, to reveal a pit cave. The cave had a spiral stairs going all the way down. However, as you look down, it gave you the feeling that one bad step would make you fall for an eternity.

The man lifted his arm, and a small orb of ki appeared, shining his way. He began his descent down the spiraling staircase.

At the end of the long walk, he came across a wooden door. He chanted a few words, making it open on its own.

Inside, behind the door, was some sort of shrine. Candles lit by the hundreds, tables that had multiple tools of multiple purposes. Pictures were scattered all around. The one thing that stood out from the rest was the one picture in the middle of everything. It was perfectly framed, sitting there. The picture was of a young woman, with dark hair, dark eyes and fair skin. A smile on her face that can light any room, used to light every room.

The man picked up the picture, with one hand. With the other, he used to pull back his hood. To reveal his face, his face is thin and long, with a long pointed nose and ears. His hair is a deep blue color, and grey eyes. His complexion is a very light blue.

"I have found her, Echo" The man said, "I have found the one worthy to be your new body"

Whispers were heard around the room.

"This time… you will truly come back to me" He whispered, looking at the picture.

More whispers.

"What do you mean by that" The blue man questioned, "I have to what…"

The whispers became chaotic, as they completely filled the room. Then it became completely quiet.

"I see now…" the man said, as he placed the picture back down, raising the hood back over his head. "I will make sure that she is more than strong enough to be able to the ritual"

The man left the room without a single glance back…

* * *

It has been little over a year since the defeat of Cell, and one complete year since they became friends. Many things had happened. Three months ago, Chi-Chi gave birth to a young sayian, which she named, Goten. Trey's mom (do I use plural or singular) is six months pregnant. They recently found out it is a girl.

Mirai went back to his time. However, before he left….

Flashback…

Moncerratt was currently in one of the many labs in C.C. Working on a small project. She had a lab coat that was the same style as he dads; her hair is currently out of the poufy afro, now it is in a ponytail. She was so absorb in her work that she did not pay attention when someone entered the room.

"Hm" Moncerratt lifted her head up from here project. Then whispering to herself, "I thought I heard something..."

She shrugged it off, and continued with her work.

"Whacha doing" Mirai said, leaning over her to see what she is doing.

"Eeehhh!" Moncerratt shriek, as she jumped, which caused her head to hit Mirai on the jaw and the back of her head.

"Owwweyy" She muttered, holding the back of her head in pain. "What hit me…"

"That would be me" Mirai said, rubbing his jaw, Moncerratt turned around to see him.. "Dam talk about being hard headed."

Moncerratt began to blush, and she quickly turned around on her seat and look down on the piece of metal she was working on a moment ago. "Uhm… oh… hi Mirai"

"Hey," Mirai leaned against the table she was working on. He could not help but smile watching her as she blush. Then he quickly turned away. "I wanted to talk to you before I go."

"You're leaving back to your own time huh" Moncerratt commented, as she lost interests on her work. "For good or…"

"Don't know… I might come back" Mirai shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on something though…"

"Depends on what?" She asked him, looking up at him. Hoping secretly he would come back.

"Depends" Mirai shrugged his shoulders and look away from her. His eyes were actually still looking down at her. Watching her next move, "Depends if I have a very good reason for coming back"

"On what reason" Moncerratt said, reaching towards him. She grabbed his jacket, trying to get his attention.

"What does it have to be exactly…?" She whispered to him.

Mirai reached down his pockets and pulled out the same purple box that the future Moncerratt gave to him.

"What is that?" Moncerratt said, looking down at the box.

Mirai let out a sigh. He gave the purple wrapped box to her, "Don't open it yet"

"Okay" Moncerratt said, holding the box. She looked up at him. She noticed that he had a slight blush around his checks. He looked everywhere expect her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am," He said, trying to convince himself when he said it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Moncerratt said, looking up at him, with her dark brown eyes.

Mirai looked down at her eyes, memorized as they turned into black and silver.

* * *

Unbeknown to the two in the lab, they were being watched by their fathers. Vegeta and Prof. Lola watched as they talked.

Prof. Lola had an empty look on his face. Vegeta had a smirk on his, as he followed the older man.

They ended up in Prof. Lola's office. He went towards a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. He poured him and Vegeta a glass.

Prof. Lola sat behind his desk, Vegeta sat in one of the chairs facing him. They did not say anything for a sometime.

"I believe that I won this bet," Vegeta said, breaking the silence. A smirk on his face, he hid it behind the glass.

After he had said those words, Prof. Lola slammed his head against the desk. Repeatedly.

"I really do hate you," Prof. Lola said, as he refilled his drink. "You just had to be right about this…bond between them…"

"Of Couse I was right, Roca" Vegeta said.

"She's too young," Roca said, childishly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "How young are you compared to her actually mother."

"That was uncalled for" Roca sighed, glaring at him.

"So is not telling her who her actually mother is" Vegeta said, "It's quite clear that your oldest daughter doesn't even consider her home to be an actually home"

Roca let out deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "How much do you actually know…"

"She talks to me" Vegeta shrugged, taking another drink, "Since she doesn't even want to talk you about it"

"Why would she talk to you and not me" Roca gruffly said, but his eyes showed deep disappointment with himself.

"She asked me not to tell you" Vegeta said, watching his reaction.

"Figures…" Roca said.

"But… I will tell you this," Vegeta said, glaring at the man, "If you had to choose between her or your so called mate… who would you choose"

"Stop!" Roca hollered, rising from his seat, stopping Vegeta from saying anything else

"Please stop…" Roca sat back in his chair, whispering to make Vegeta to stop talking.

Vegeta didn't even move at the man's outburst he stared down at him, "She's going to end up snapping…"

"I'm actually surprised she didn't already" Roca grinned, with sorrowful eyes.

"Your daughter actually got that from you," Vegeta said, rising from his seat. "Now if she got if from her, she would have set everything into flames"

"Considering that her mother is the Ruler of HFIL" Roca sighed as he continued to bang his head against his desk.

"Of course." Vegeta rolled his eyes "So back to what we were talking about… Does this makes us as officially in-laws or what" Pointing out the door.

Few moments later, Mirai and Moncerratt ran into the room. Moncerratt now had a dark ebony pendent hanging around her neck. She still had a deep blush on her face.

"Father" "Pa" They said, looking around the room to only see, Roca slamming his head against his desk.

"Pa…" Moncerratt said, pointing at him with a poker face. "You lost a bet against Vegeta didn't you… again?"

The slamming only continued only with more force now.

End of Flashback…

Like said before many things has happened. Good and Bad.

"Come one, let's go to the Lookout," Gohan said, to his friends.

Moncerratt and Trey glanced at each other then back at Gohan.

"Sure" They agreed.

To be continued…

Okay I know for a fact the Vegeta was majoring OOC, but he got use to Moncerratt due to the fact she mostly hangs at C.C. And other stuff… well review and what not…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Some of the characters may be a little ooc.

This may contain some mentions of abuse or not…Just stating it, before anyone reads it and get you know…

.

.

Recap:

Like said before many things have happened. Good and Bad.

"Come one, let's go to the Lookout," Gohan said, to his friends.

Moncerratt and Trey glanced at each other then back at Gohan.

"Sure" They agreed.

End of Recap:

Once again, they had borrowed one of Bulma's hoover vehicles. They decided to forgo on flying there. They would have used the hoover boards but someone (Trey/Trigun) could not use theirs.

"Wow" Moncerratt and Trey said in awe, as the Lookout came into view.

"Amazing isn't it" Gohan said.

The other two nodded their heads. As they arrived, they saw, Dende and Mr. Popo were there waiting for them. Gohan waved at his friends.

"Gohan Trey Moncerratt," Dende greeted, as the three landed.

"Hey Dende, Mr. Popo" Gohan said, as he ran off towards them. Trey walked towards them, leaving Moncerratt to capsulize the vehicle.

"Hey, my name is Trey Troi," Trey said introducing himself, "And she's Moncerratt Duena Lola."

Moncerratt was too preoccupied trying to capsulizing the vehicle to say her introduction, but she did give a wave when Trey said her name.

By the time that Moncerratt, finally did what she thought was impossible.

–It was an inside joke that she never been able to use a capsule without destroying it completely or just making it disappear in her hair out of frustration. The only things she could do is the hover boards she had created. Besides that she's still learning how to use them-

'That only took me…. Fifteen minutes, beat my old record by two minutes' Moncerratt thought happily, as she turned around to only see, Mr. Popo standing behind her, which made her jump in fright, "Jeezzes,"

"Sorry, I scared you" Mr. Popo said, turning his head at an angle.

"Yeahh" Moncerratt said, she looked around to see that they were the only ones in view. "Where did everyone else go?"

"They went inside, I just finished making lunch," He said.

"Oh… well I better go find them" Moncerratt said sidestepping over him.

"I was told to give you these," Mr. Popo said, handing her three letters.

"Okay" Moncerratt said, uncertainly. She noticed that they were addressed to her, her father and Vegeta, "Who gave these to you?"

"…. Someone…." Mr. Popo said, as he walks towards the entrance to the Lookouts temple. "Don't open yours until you give Vegeta's his letter"

Raising an eyebrow at his words, Moncerratt glanced down at the letters, before stuffing them in her hair.

* * *

The lunch went by nicely. Gohan is telling Dende on what has been going on in the last year. Even though Dende sees and knows everything that is going on most of the time, and Gohan coming here every other week or month.

"Uhm... I am going to go. I need to talk to my dad about something," Moncerratt said rising from her seat.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Gohan asked, rising from his chair.

In the last few months, Moncerratt had begun to further trust her friends with what has been happening in her personal life at home. To say the least, it made them rather grateful for what they have.

That her mom has been emotionally abusive towards her, it's been getting worse since she had begun to hang with her friends. To add salt to the wound, her mom even encouraged her siblings to do it to. The only time Moncerratt is not treated, as trash is when her father was home. Because they do not want him to know, her mom threatened if she told him, she would do something to her and her dad.

However, she did tell only three people. Gohan and Trey were told when they found her out in the woods, muttering to herself that she wasn't a bastard. She had to explain. (after she got it all out her system on what's been happening at her home.)

It came out that Trey had his suspensions about and told his parents about, and what had Moncerratt had told him. Gohan took it rather bad. He wanted to do something about, but Moncerratt just told him it is not worth it. Gohan is rather hesitant on telling him mom…

The third person who she told is Vegeta. Who surprisingly is a good listener, they met when she was visiting HFIL with her grandma. During the time, Vegeta was there…

"You guys don't have to come" Moncerratt said hesitantly, looking at her friends.

"It's no problem," Trey said, "Right Gohan?"

"Like he said, Moncerratt, it's no problem," Gohan said.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, they ascended down to earth.

"We are going to have to go to C.C," Moncerratt said, pulling the letters out of her hair. "I have to give this letter to him."

"Kay" Trey said, as he set the hoover vehicle into autopilot.

* * *

Arriving there, they headed inside to see Bulma and Vegeta in their usual argumentative selves. Bulma held Trunks, but she kept trying to make Vegeta take care of him. Trunks started to smile and wave as the three friends came into his view.

Bulma and Vegeta turned around to see them walking towards them.

"Oh hey you guys" Bulma said, "What's up?"

"I need to give this letter to Vegeta," Moncerratt said, holding up the letter for them to see.

Up until that point, Vegeta was slowly edging away from them. Once he heard that he got a letter, he stop.

"Who is it from" Bulma asked, as she reached for it.

at the handwriting Vegeta reacted faster and took it from her before Bulma even was close to it.

Vegeta visibly paled, and wide eyes, as he recognized the handwriting.

"Who gave this to you," He whispered, his expression turned back to its usual frowning one. As he opened the letter, his brows furrowed as he read the letter.

"Mr. Popo did, I asked him who gave them to him," Moncerratt said, now taking out the other letters. "He also gave me one for me and my dad"

Vegeta looked over his letter several times, making sure that he had everything memorized.

"Vegeta what's going on" Bulma asked, as she tried to read the letter over his shoulder. Before she can, he burned the letter. So that no one else can see what was written on it.

"Vegeta, what was on that letter?" Bulma asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Woman, do you remember who Ambrosine was?" Vegeta ask, closing his eyes, pinching his nose in frustration.

Bulma thought for a moment, remembering whom he was talking about. "Yeah, she used to work here with me. She was a good friend, until she left without notice. Only leaving behind a letter, which was address to Roca…Why?"

He looked at her with a serous face then using the bond they have to tell it to her telepathically to her.

_That wasn't the only thing she left behind… _Vegeta thought, looking down at Moncerratt.

_What do you mean by that…_ Bulma looked down at Moncerratt, and then realization hit her. _I am so going to kill him._

_Not before, they do…._

TO BE CONTINUED….

Well here it is people… I seriously need a group name to call the three. Then eventually it would be four… Spoilers…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Some of the characters may be a little ooc. On the other hand, someone's case major ooc.

It may or may not be kind of sad… Oh I am sorry if this sounds sappy to most…

.

Recap:

"Woman, do you remember who Ambrosine was?" Vegeta ask, closing his eyes, pinching his nose in frustration.

Bulma thought for a moment, remembering whom he was talking about. "Yeah, she used to work here with me. She was a good friend, until she left without notice. Only leaving behind a letter, which was address to Roca…Why?"

He looked at her with a serous face then using the bond they have to tell it to her telepathically to her.

_That wasn't the only thing she left behind… _Vegeta thought, looking down at Moncerratt.

_What do you mean by that…_ Bulma looked down at Moncerratt, and then realization hit her. _I am so going to kill him._

_Not before, they do…._

End of Recap:

"What's going on?" Moncerratt said, looking up at the two adults. "What was on the letter?"

"Just some old unfinished business" Bulma said, looking down at her. Wondering what how she was going to react to finding out that her actual mother is…-she does not know about the problems that Moncerratt has-

"Alright" Moncerratt said, "Is my dad here, I want to give his letter"

Realization hit them once more, Bulma visibly gulped, while Vegeta was thinking of the mess the Roca had made… well mostly he was thinking of how he was going to deal with it.

"Your dad is in his lab with your mom and your siblings," Bulma said.

Moncerratt visibly paled, and took a step back. Trey and Gohan glanced at each other then back at her. They each put a hand on either shoulder.

"Is everything alright" Bulma asked, concerned for her. She did know about the fact that her future son had taking a liking to her.

"Come on, I'll take you there" Vegeta said, he turned and started to walk off.

"Do you guys still want to come with me?" Moncerratt whispered.

"Every step of the way" They said, and they headed off.

"Start reading you letter," Vegeta said, as the three caught up with him.

"Kay…" Moncerratt tore open the letter hesitantly, opening the letter she began to read.

What she read only proved many things. In the same time, it only brought distress and anger into her mind and heart.

To hide what she was feeling she smiled her psycho, a defense mechanism to deal with it.

As they continued their walk, no one notice the ebony pendent around, Moncerratt neck began to glow softly.

Meanwhile…

"Roca you promised that you take as to a restaurant to eat as a family" A light haired brunette woman complained to Prof. Lola. Said woman is about the 5'7. Wearing a floral blue Sunday dress, and matching slippers. She was currently complaining to her husband about wanting to go out to eat.

Said husband is currently looking around his lab at his wife and children. His wife, Irma and he have three children… well they have four….

"Where's Moncerratt" He asked, she was not with them in the lab. "If this is going to be a family thing then she has to be here"

"She's probably hanging out with those weirdo's she calls friends," a young girl snorted in disgust, she looked similar to her mother only that her dress was a green one. She is about the same age of Moncerratt.

Roca let out a sigh, "Ivey, don't like that about them."

"Well it's true" Another girl, one of the twins and the second youngest only older than her twin is. The twins both look like their father. The both of them had matching sailor clothing. The only difference was that the boy had shorts and the girl wore a skirt.

"All she does is doing that scary smile and goes do what it is again…" The girl thought what exactly her older sister's does. Looking at her twin asking, "What does she do, Locke?"

Locke looks at his sister, even though he is the youngest of the Lola kids, being only seven years old. He inherited his father brains and nature. "Hook, everything she does is her own thing. The only things we know about are what mom tells us. Which by the way isn't much to go on, considering what she actually does or better yet what she doesn't do"

"What does that supposed to mean…" Hook said, confused at her brother's words. "Of course she does all those things…"

"Have you actually seen her done any of those things then" Locke said, defending his older sister.

"Well no but…" Hook tried to say something else, but their mother was glaring at the two to be quiet.

"What do you mean what your tells you" Roca asked, his two youngest kids.

"It's nothing, dear, nothing at all," Irma said, trying to distract her husband from furthering more on asking any more questions. "You know how kids are, them and their imaginations."

"It's not made up, it's all true you know" Locke said defiantly, crossing his arms, ignoring his mom's glare. "You tell us that she's not normal and that she's a-"

"Locke Faunus Lola, stop this instant," Irma said through a strain smile. Roca frowned at Locke words and Irma's reaction. Then he remembered what Vegeta had told him. "I didn't say that she's a-"

"A witch, bastard, demon, and many other things I presume" Someone new added into the conversation. The five people in the room turned to see Vegeta, and the three friends walking into the room. "Is there anything else she said, brat"

Moncerratt had her psycho smile on her face, which showed all of her teeth. Her hair seemed to be slowly uncurling form its usual form. Her glasses threatened to fall off her nose. Due to the fact, she kept twitching her head side to side. Her fingers also twitched. In all, how she looked gave her the appearance of being possessed and haunted look.

Trey and Gohan both had their arms crossed and glares set on the family.

"Monce" Roca said, as he approached his daughter. Irma grabbed his coat so that he didn't get near her. Roca frowned at her, yanking his coat form her grasp. She gave look offended at his action.

"Now why'd did ya di that, arnt ya going to take her side" Moncerratt said, in a low mocking matter, but it trembled as she said it, "I mean, dat it's wat ya do when it come's ta me"

Roca looked affronted at her words, "I don't always take her side. If you just be nice towards you own mo-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Moncerratt screamed at him, then pointing at Irma "That isn't my mother you dam lair!"

-Slap-

Roca's hand hit Moncerratt across her face.

Vegeta had to hold both Trey and Gohan back, form doing anything. He dragged them towards the other side of the lab.

Moncerratt just laughed lowly to herself, her glasses ended up on the other side of the lab. In closer inspection, you would have seen that the lenses were now cracked. Wiping her check with her sleeve, she looked back at her father… no at the person in front of her.

Roca was in total shock at what he just did. He looked at the hand at which he hit his daughter with, feeling disgusted with himself at his deed. "Monce, I'm sor-"

"Don't call me that," Moncerratt said, removing her hand from her check. To reveal that the where should be a colorful bruise to only see the yellowing outline of it, she only continued to smile "Only people who I consider close to me can call me that"

Once again, Roca was in shock, he was the first one to start calling her Monce. Before he said anything else, Moncerratt held up a letter to him.

"I believe that this should explain things," Moncerratt said, her voice cold as she said them.

Roca gulped, he looked at Vegeta, who was making sure that neither of the boys, did something. Vegeta only frowned at him.

He saw that the letter was addressed in a different name, but it was his name. That he used to be called by, a long time ago, better yet ten years ago. In familiar handwriting that he thought that he would never see again.

He paled and gulped as he read the letter.

_- Raphael Cortez _

What he read in the letter shook him to his core. His hands trembled, as he continued to read the letter.

The one thing that made him break down inside is a few simple lines,

'Your so called wife, made her into an emotional wreck. Have you ever wondered why she smiles like that…?'

'Why she never comes to you with her problems…'

'Have you ever seen her cry, because believe me… She's cries to herself, to sleep.'

'I have seen what she has done to her, the reason I am making contact now is because I have reason to believe that if she stays with you any longer she would surely loose herself and I not going to have that happen…I already have plans made for here… '

Roca looked down, his eyes clenched. He did not want to remember how Moncerratt came to be. To love someone to find out that they were not who you thought they were actually were. He did not want to be what his mother was. Therefore, he decided to become a scantest, to stay away from the magical world that his mother was in. This is how he came to be here at C.C. Then she came…everything changed when she came into his life.

After seeing each other for little more than ten years and being together for three, only for her to be gone the next. Without a single reason to leave, she only left behind a letter for him of the reason she left. Then drop their daughter off, which he did not know about until then, on his doorstep.

Then something snaps in his mind, as he wondered why she rarely spent time at home. Why Vegeta ask that question…

"You knew didn't you Vegeta" Roca whispered vehemently, glaring at Vegeta.

"Ambrosine asked me to look after her, in exchange for a favor," Vegeta, said, looking down at Moncerratt, "I have seen what Moncerratt is capable of… I am truly surprised that that wrench is still standing and not six feet under"

Irma looked offended at his comment, she straitens her pose and glares at the man, but a smirk played on her lips "So I am right, she's nothing more than a demon then…"

"I guess you're right," Moncerratt said, she had her head down. Her shoulders shook. Everyone thought she was crying, because of that. It changed though as Ki started to surround her. It was bright yellow as it was for everyone; it was black with purple out lining. It surrounded herself completely. Her hair became undone, it wave around her with the Ki "Do you think it's a good idea to be cruel to me…"

Moncerratt lifted her head up, showing everyone her chaotic smile, her eyes quickly turned into a swirl of silver and black.

Moncerratt Stepmom and half-siblings took several steps back from her. They all looked utterly terrified at what they are seeing.

Gohan and Trey looked at her in shock, but it was quickly turned to worry. Knowing that something bad is going to happen, and it was not going to be pretty. Vegeta just tighten his hold on them. Preventing them from doing anything, for the moment.

"Monce, please stop" Roca whispered, as he stepped away from her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me… Then again you should be afraid of me," Moncerratt whispered, and then it happened. The next thing everyone knew, was that Moncerratt was exactly one inch from droving her hand, that now looked like that her fingers had morphed into sharp weapons, into her now stepmom's head.

What had stopped was that Vegeta had hold of her, and he knocks her out before she did the actual deed.

"So she finally snaps," Vegeta said, as he swung Moncerratt over his shoulder. "Brats, one of you go look for the woman and tell her to contact the girl's grandmother."

Gohan and Trey look at him then at each other.

"I'll go" Trey said, and he speed out of the lab.

Vegeta left the lab, not before he glared at the others.

"Are you coming or not" Vegeta said looking at Gohan.

"In a moment…" Gohan said.

Vegeta did not respond back, he just left the lab. He headed off towards the medical wing.

Gohan looked at who was left in the lab. Roca was now on his knees, in total shock. Irma who by now had fainted, and was now sprawled on the ground, Ivey and Hook were over her seeing if she was okay. Locke was now looking at him.

"Is she going to be okay" Locke asked,

Gohan raised an eyebrow, Moncerratt had told him that he was the only one who treated her like a sister and not some disease, "She just passed out"

"Not my mom, Moncerratt is her going to be okay," Locke asked, hoping that his sister would be all right.

Gohan gave him a stern look, "Knowing her she will probably try to escape the moment she will realize she's in the medical wing."

A distinct scream was heard in the other side of the corp.

"She doesn't like doctors doesn't she" Locke said, as he heard the scream diminished

"How would I know," Gohan said, shaking his head. "You know her longer than I do"

To be continued…

Okay dam…. I am sorry that I made Vegeta OOC but oh well this is my story… SO HAH!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Some of the characters may be a little ooc.

I am not going to do a recap.

.

Moncerratt laid in one of the medical beds at C.C. Looking up at the celling with a blank expression on her face. Gohan and Trey were getting something to eat. Vegeta disappeared who knows where. Bulma freaked out when Vegeta told her what happened. Which caused a lot of problems. The only thing that Bulma does not know is what Moncerratt mom really is. As for her… family…

'That's not what they are actually called' Moncerratt said, frowning at the celling.

"Moncerratt" an elder female voice said.

Moncerratt turned her head, to see her grandmother floating into the room.

"Grandmother" Moncerratt said, in a monotones voice. She turned her head back at the celling. "Why are you doing here?"

Baba looked down at her granddaughter. "Your friend explained to me what happened."

Moncerratt did not give a response to that.

"So he actually gave that to you," Baba said, looking at the pendent Moncerratt was wearing.

Moncerratt reached towards the pendent, she glanced at it with empty eyes, "he deserves someone better," she whispered to herself.

At that moment, Baba hit her granddaughter with her staff, and getting the exact affect she expected.

"What's the big idea?" Moncerratt complained. Rubbing her head, she stood up, but still sitting on the bed.

She pointed at the doorway with her staff, with a stern face, but her eyes had a slight twinkle to them.

Moncerratt shifted so that she could see what she was pointing at. She immediately began to pale, as who was there.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Mirai said, walking into the room with a worried look. He still looked the same the last time Moncerratt had seen him. Only thing different was that he a black chain around his neck, with a similar pendent to what Moncerratt is wearing.

Moncerratt looked down at her lap. Her hair covered her face. She did not want him to see her at this state, not after finding out about her personal history….

Baba left the room, not before she gave Mirai a stern look. Mirai sat next to her, both of his hands in his pockets.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here" Mirai said, as he watched Moncerratt for a reaction. He did not get one. "I heard what happened…"

Moncerratt wanted to crawl into a whole. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

Mirai let out an annoyed breath, in a quick move, he had Moncerratt in his arms. Moncerratt attempted to get out of his, but he held her until she gave up.

"I heard everything though the pendent," Mirai said, after a while. He felt Moncerratt stiffen in his arms. "Apparently it's some sort of communicator"

Moncerratt grabbed the pendent, and looked at it closely. It surprised her when she felt the ki flow through it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mirai asked, as he held her closer. Moncerratt shook her head no. Frowning, he started to think of a way to make her stop being so dam depress and make her talk to him. A smirk grew on his face. He started to tickle her back, which in turn produced giggles.

"S-s-st-stop" Moncerratt laughed as she tried to push him away. Mirai didn't stop he was doing. He only made sure that he did not do anything that would get them in trouble. "Please I'm ticklish"

"Oh, really now," Mirai smirked, "I didn't noticed"

This continued for another while. It ended with a bruised chin and a never-ending laugh.

Moncerratt let out a sigh; she was still in Mirai's arms.

"You… you don't mind what I'm..." Moncerratt whispered quietly in his jacket.

Mirai let out an irritated groan. Moncerratt look up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't care," Mirai said, "I mean come, I'm half alien, also is Gohan. Both of our fathers are aliens. Tien and Trey are tri-clops. We are surrounded around people with a… unique background. What you are, is what actually makes you… you"

Moncerratt looked up at him with a poker face. "You do realize that I'm half demon and quarter human and a witch"

"…Why… Why can't I get a break about this…?" Mirai said, as he sagged his shoulders.

"Nope!" Moncerratt smiled, "Can you let me go…Someone is coming"

Reluctantly, he let her go. He got off the bed, and sat on a chair that was next to the bed. Moncerratt sat down on the bed, her back leaning on the headboard of the bed.

A moment later, Gohan and Trey sneaked their heads through the door.

Moncerratt waved at them to come inside. They walked into the room.

"Hey" Moncerratt said quietly to them.

"Finally you're awake," Trey said, and then he noticed Mirai presence.

"Mirai, why are doing" Gohan asked, "Did something happen?"

"No…" Mirai said, and then he looked at Moncerratt with a plain look. "You didn't tell them about…"

"About what exactly" Moncerratt said, as she made in innocent face at him.

"Tell us what," Trey asked,

"Well…" Mirai said, uncertainly. "Gohan how much do you know about the sayian bond."

Gohan thought for a moment. Vegeta had told him some bits and pieces. His mom and Bulma too… Then his eyes widen, he pointed at the two. "I KNEW IT"

Gohan pointed at Trey "I told you something was going on with them"

Trey gave him a deadpanned look. He reached into his pocket to produce a small pouch.

"Here" Trey said, handing the pouch to Gohan.

Gohan opened the pouch, inside was gold coins.

"Did you actually bet money on us?" Moncerratt said, raising an eyebrow.

"No" They answered, Gohan took out one coin and he was peeling it.

"Chocolate coins" Mirai said, as he watched him ate the candies.

"Yea" Trey said, "We noticed how Moncerratt and you reacted to each other. I thought it was nothing… He thought it was something"

"Ah..."

"Well look at this, this is rather disgusting" The four turned their heads to see Moncerratt's half-sister, Ivey leaning against the doorway. Glaring at them, with her arms crossed.

"Why does she remind me of someone we met before" Trey thought, as he looked at Ivey.

"Videl" Gohan said, to him.

"No…." Trey said.

"Who is this?" Mirai asked, looking at Moncerratt. He saw that she was tense and her hands clenched the blankets. Raising an eyebrow at her behavior, he reached over and held one of her hands with one of his.

Moncerratt gave him a small smile.

"How can any of you be friends with her?" Ivey asked, walking into the room. "She's a demon. Who would want to even be that close to her?"

Mirai glared at her, his hand tighten around Moncerratt's protectively.

"She's makes things more interesting" Trey shrugged, "And that she is a great person to have around"

"Bad things always happen when she's around," Ivey said, she saw how Mirai was glaring at her and holding Moncerratt's hand "How is that great."

"Why would we tell you?" Gohan asked, "It's not like you're going to listen to us"

Moncerratt smiled at their responses.

Ivey eyed Mirai, she put on a smile, and she stuck out her arm out "Hiya. My name is Ivey Lara Lola. Pleased to meet you."

Mirai glared at her for a bit. He heard Moncerratt giggle behind his back. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Moncerratt said biting her bottom lip. She quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him up towards the bed. "Stay"

Mirai sat next to her on the bed. He looked down at Ivey, who withdrew her arm. Now she was glaring at him and at Moncerratt. "How old are you, aren't you a little too old to be like that with her"

Moncerratt and Mirai looked at each other. Then at her, then at Gohan and Trey, whom by now were trying to either holding back there laughter and restraining themselves from hitting a girl.

Moncerratt raised her free hand. Trey smiled at the action, Gohan just shook his head but had a smile on his face. Mirai looked puzzled at the action.

"What are you doing" Ivey said taking a step back. Moncerratt snapped her fingers and the immediately the reaction came into play. Ivey back straightened her eyes glazed over. She began to march out of the room.

"Why didn't you do that before" Trey asked.

"I needed some information," Moncerratt said, looking at him with a heavy expression, "Once I got what I needed well..."

"Did you have what you needed?" Gohan asked, continuing eating the chocolate coins.

Moncerratt gave them a grimace expression. "More than I wanted"

She looked at her friends with a serious face but her voice was a pitch higher that made them laugh, "Do you guys mind me that my mom is a demon overload of HFIL"

Meanwhile…

An average height woman, walk towards C.C. Her hair is dark as the night, which cascades down her back. She is wearing a simple black turtleneck dress that ends at her knees, and a pair of heels. She wore gold jewelry, which seems to cost a fortune. Her face did not match her clothing; she had a simple and natural look to her.

"Finally I would see what the world has done to you," The woman said, as she knocked on the door to C.C.

After waiting a few minutes, the door finally opened.

"What" Vegeta said gruffly as he opened the door. His eyes widen when he saw the woman.

"Well, Vegeta are you not going to invite me in" She said with a small smile.

"What you did nearly caused her to lose her mind, Ambrosine," Vegeta said, letting her into his home.

"That wouldn't have happen if she wasn't mentally tortured by that human," Ambrosine said nonchalantly. "Where is she?"

"Medical wing" Vegeta grunted, as he walked towards the said location.

"Vegeta where... who is this… Ambrosine?" Bulma said, as she walked towards the two.

"Bulma" Ambrosine said, in a plain tone.

"What happen to you? You just left then I just found out that you had a daughter with Roca" Bulma said, wildly at her, "Then Moncerratt went over the deep end and attack Irma."

"I presume that Vegeta didn't tell you who I actually am" Ambrosine said looking at her.

"What does that supposed to mean," Bulma placed her hands on her hips, and she frown at the other woman.

"Do you remember how I used to tell you that my father wanted me to 'run the family business?" Ambrosine said, trying to explain her reasoning.

"Yeah, you kept telling me that he kept threatening to disown you if you didn't" Bulma said, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Well…" Ambrosine drawled, not wanting to say it.

"She left because her father was the former ruler of HFIL" Vegeta deadpanned.

Both women gave him an annoyed look.

"Wait you left because you.. that would mean that… Okay start explaining" Bulma said, but she quickly added in with a serious face "You know what you will tell Moncerratt and her father at the same time. I believe that it's about time for a family reunion"

To be continued…

Well yeah… I was not really planning on bringing Mirai back so soon…. But he will leave and come back later one though… It just that he used the pendent and saw and heard what happened. Until next time…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Some of the characters may be a little ooc. Ok major OOC. Just telling yea right now…

.

No recap…

.

Ambrosine sat in an empty room in C.C. Bulma had told her to stay in the room, while she retrieved her daughter and former lover.

'Moncerratt' she sighed, as she looked out the window in the room. 'This would be the first time in ten years; I would see you face to face. As your mother and not as a… enemy'

She cringed at the memory. It was not exactly a good way to start. Especially since she was force to beat and kill her.

Flash back…

Ambrosine now stood in the pits of Hfil, in her true form. Her hair was now looks like it is alive as it moves all around her. She wore a thick circlet, which had a black crystal surrounded by smaller crystals. She wore a tight scale amour, which looks like it has been made out of a black scaled dragon, seems looked as if it was it was gold. (In her case, it was made out of a dragon and real gold.) Her face was nothing natural or simple.

Her eyes are black and gleaming, as they narrowed down at the person in front of her. Ambrosine face was anything but simple; it did not held any emotion as she threw a dark blast at the said person in front of her.

"Pathetic…" Ambrosine spoke as she continued her attack. "And you call yourself Shadow Knight"

"That's just a nick name my grandma gave me," Shadow Knight grunted, trying to get up from the last blast. Silently, Shadow Knight was hoping that she could walk or limp away from this alive and not have to stay here. She stared at her attacker with fear and hatred.

Shadow Knight looked to be around the age of ten or eleven. Her hair looks like black flaming shadows. She had a metal headpiece that wraps around her chin that doubles as a headband and a visor. She wore a gray longs sleeved cloak, with chainmail amour underneath it. Steel gloves and boots she had on were now bent and blacken showing how many hits she had taken. **(A/N: This is just how she looks as a young Shadow Knight, I will change her appearance one she is older and… more devolved… I already had a picture drawn of her.)**

Ambrosine raised her arm and a dark orb of dark energy appeared, it began to grow to show how much energy it had. Shadow Knight trembled at the energy of the orb.

"So long, Shadow Knight" Ambrosine threw the dark energy orb at the young knight. The knight stood her ground, not giving the satisfaction of her enemy of showing her fear of death that seems to await her.

Back in the distance a figure in amour similar to Ambrosine only for a male. Looked down at the one sided fight.

End of Flashback…

'Dam my father for all of this' Ambrosine cursed, standing up from her spot and walked towards the window. 'If I killed him sooner I would have avoided all of this'

Looking out the window, she saw two young boys, waving at a girl before they both flew off.

Ambrosine looked closely at the girl. Feeling that she seen her before. The girl turned around and ran directly at someone who just came into her view.

The Hfil ruler saw that it was an older teenager and he was swinging the girl around in circles. The teenager set her down, and gave her a hug, and walk towards a machine that was near them.

They waved good-bye to each other, as the machined closed around the boy and disappeared in a bright light. As the light vanished, to reveal that the machine was not there anymore.

Now the girl stood there all alone.

'Alone, that what happens to everyone in this sad little world' Ambrosine thought with a thoughtful expression.

The girl suddenly turned to her direction; she could not see her expression on her face because her hair was covering her fact. Even though she could not see her well, Ambrosine saw that the girl seemed to look shaken.

Ambrosine was slightly surprised that the young girl noticed her. Suddenly the door opened, from behind her.

"Ambrosine" A man whispered, in total shock.

Ambrosine turned around, with an emotionless expression. Due to that fact at whom she saw in front of her, was someone who she used to believe and trusted in. Now, it is someone who she is debating either killing him slowly and painfully or quick and painless. She was leaning more towards the slowly and very painful death.

"Raphael" She said, as she looked out the window again. She did not see the girl down there anymore.

"It's Roca now" Roca sighed as he sat in one of chairs in the room.

The feeling in the room was completely dense. Neither, one made a move to talk to the other.

Roca had his hands holding his head, as he replayed what happen earlier. Ambrosine just stared at the window, waiting for her daughter to appear with Bulma and Vegeta.

The door that Roca had come in from was left open, and they heard voices approaching the room from it.

"Why do I have to do this?" a young girls voice said with a tango of fear; only one of the two people in the room recognized the voice. "I don't like how this is going not one bit."

At that, Roca shook his head, and clenched his eyes shut.

"Brat just get in there!" An annoyed man voice said, now the both of them immediately recognized that voice, including the next one.

"Just go in there, and don't do anything Vegeta would do" A female said, warningly.

The girl just let out a loud sigh, "Kay…"

The three came into the room.

Ambrosine turned around and saw the same girl she saw earlier.

'If she is here then that means…'

"Moncerratt" Ambrosine whispered as she took a step closer.

Moncerratt took a step back when she saw the woman. Her eyes wide, her bottom lip trembled at the sight of Ambrosine.

Vegeta and Bulma looked puzzled at Moncerratt reaction.

"Are you here to finish the job?" Moncerratt whispered, wide eyed at Ambrosine.

Roca and Bulma were both shock at the fact that Moncerratt knew the woman in front of them. Vegeta stared at Moncerratt then at Ambrosine. Trying to figure out how they know each other.

"What job" Bulma asked, snapping Moncerratt out of her trance. "How do you know her?"

Suddenly Moncerratt run toward Vegeta and clung on to him. She started so sob. Vegeta looked utterly surprised and out of comfort zone.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" He said glaring down at her.

Roca looked extremely torn at the fact that Moncerratt ran towards Vegeta and not him for comfort. Therefore, he decided to glare at the man, but he wondered why she started to cry at seeing Ambrosine.

Bulma looked surprised by Moncerratt behavior. She never once saw her cry, even when she got hurt or something of the sort.

Ambrosine took a step back, depress at the fact that her daughter was terrible afraid of her.

Vegeta tried to make Moncerratt to let him go, but she did not budge on bit. Until she sob out her reason for this.

"It's h-h-her," Moncerratt sobbing decreased, as she talked "Sh-she the one who tried to slaughter me for no reason last time I visited Hfil"

The room became extremely dense, as at she just said.

Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh. "Why didn't you tell anyone of this?"

"After that happened grandma told me to not tell anyone that she'll take care of it," Moncerratt whispered.

Bulma looked like she wants to blow something up with one of her inventions of mass destruction. Roca mouth was agape, at what she said. As for Ambrosine, she let out a deep sigh and looks down at Moncerratt with sad eyes.

"Moncerratt, what did I tell you about crying"

Everyone turned around to see the old Fortune Teller floating at the door.

Immediately Moncerratt ran to her and hugged her grandmother.

"Moncerratt do you know why she is here" Baba said, placing her hand on top of her granddaughter's head.

"The letter stated that my mother is the Ruler of Hfil. Now it ends up being not only the ruler of Hfil, but…" Moncerratt hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to say her next set of words. "But also some… monster that-that-that"

Moncerratt broke down again, falling to her knees as she cried in her hands.

Roca and Ambrosine attempted to approach her to comfort her. However, they quickly stop their actions when Bulma glared at them and when Moncerratt seemed to cry even loudly when they approached her.

Baba attempted to sooth but to no avail. Bulma took Moncerratt in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. Bulma glared at Roca and Ambrosine.

"What in the name of the Kai's did you do to her?" Roca said, glaring at Ambrosine.

Ambrosine let out an irritated sigh; she walked towards a chair and sat on it. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her response. "I had no other choice at the time" She glared at everyone in the room.

Baba let out an irradiated sound. She floated in the middle room with her wand in hand.

"The last and final time I took Moncerratt out to do my rounds in Hfil, I told her to explore the area, so that she would be more familiar with the area," Baba said, as she told them how this encounter happened.

"Why the hell did you take her there?" Roca all but screamed at his mother. "I told you not to take her down there"

"I am training her to take my place" Baba snapped, "Since you didn't showed any interest in it"

Roca did not say anything at that.

"As I was saying," Baba continued "I told her to use her alter form."

"Alter form" Most of the room wondered.

"It's my second form," Moncerratt said in a raspy voice. "I got it shortly after I turned ten"

"What is it, exactly?" Vegeta said, as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"It's her form of her demon side" Ambrosine said, "A small few of demons have this ability"

Ambrosine looked at Moncerratt with a puzzled sad look on her face, "You can tell if they have at the moment they are born. But when you were born, you didn't show any signs of it"

"So you got rid of me didn't you," Moncerratt stated, with a vacant look. Her eyes a red due to the fact she was crying. "What would have happened if I had showed signs of it then?"

"We wouldn't be here right now" Ambrosine stated, with a crestfallen expression. "My father would have killed you. I didn't even tell you him about you"

"That is the biggest load of cheese I have ever heard" Moncerratt said accusingly "Grandma you can continue on"

"As I was saying," Baba said, "Ah yes, as I was saying I told her to use her alter form so that she would get used to it. I just made my rounds when I felt her energy began to rise"

"Then I noticed she wasn't alone either. I hurried over there as fast as I can. When I got there Moncerratt was on her knees, screaming her head off, begging for whatever what was happening to her to stop. She was all alone and there were no trace of Ambrosine anywhere"

"Then how did you know it was her that did it then" Vegeta frowned.

"I told grandma what happened," Moncerratt said, as her chaotic smile, her eyes began to swirl into silver and black. "After I had to make what was fact and fiction after she… after what she did"

"What did she do to you?" Bulma asked, hesitantly as she stood up.

"Whatever she showed me, made me see my worst nightmares and other things I rather not remember," Moncerratt said in a low voice as she remembered the events. Her smile increased. "I believe what she used was called the Chaotic Dismay"

Baba closed her eyes as she recalled that spell. Chaotic Dismay is a spell, which was actually a curse that makes the victim see their worst nightmares. The thing about the spell is that the stronger the caster, the stronger the spell. It is known to destroy the victims mind and several other things as well.

"You used that on her," Roca yelled at Ambrosine. "How the heck does that give you the reason to use that on her?"

Ambrosine looked down at her lap, not wanting to say her reasons.

"Yes mother dear, why is it that you used that spell on me" Moncerratt said, as she attempted to calm herself down.

"The reason I did that was because, my father ordered to me to kill you," Ambrosine stated with a dejected look.

"Great just great" Moncerratt said, crossing her arms, "This is just what I needed, someone else trying to kill me"

"This is a time to joke around, Moncerratt" Roca said, looking down at Moncerratt.

"I was just stating a fact" Moncerratt said, glaring at him. Then she looked at Ambrosine, "So you practically nearly turned my mind into mush because your father wanted me dead. Why?"

"He hates half-demons" Ambrosine said, "He saw that you where one and will…"

"I just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"No you just weren't even supposed to be down there at all" Roca said, glaring back at her to get his point. At this point, it was a glaring contest between to two.

"If I had to choose between picking the nightmare or going back to that so called home… I would prefer to-"

"Can all of you just take a deep breath and calm down" Someone called out from nowhere.

"Mirai was that you" Bulma said, looking around the room "Where are you?"

"I am talking through Monce's pendent"

"Hm..." Moncerratt broke the glaring contest, and reached for her pendent. She had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at it. "Mirai?"

"Yes" Mirai said, from the pendent. The pendent showed Mirai reflection. Like a video chat.

"How are you doing this?" Moncerratt said, looking into the pendent.

"I found a list of instructions about the pendent," Mirai stated as he showed a piece of paper with instructions.

Moncerratt gave him a deadpanned look. "And it didn't occur to you to also give me a copy of it"

"No… not all" Mirai said thoughtfully. "I just remembered it"

Once again, silence filled the air.

"Like I was saying, take a deep breath and talk through this" Mirai said.

"Easier said than done," Vegeta grunted out, as he looked over Moncerratt shoulder to see his son image on the pendent. "If anything, she would take a deep breath and blow them away"

"Again that only happened once" Moncerratt mumbled.

"Hey Mirai" Bulma said, waving at her future son.

"Mother, Father" Mirai said, "I have to go, my mom is calling me. Please take care of her."

Mirai image disappeared.

"So that's your boyfriend then" Ambrosine asked, "Does he know…"

"He knows everything down to you as my mother and as the monster" Moncerratt stated, as she calm herself down. "Quick question, if your dad wants me dead, then why are you here then"

"I am here to take you with me back to Hfil"

This received many 'what the hell are you thinking' faces from everyone.

"As you know I am the ruler of Hfil, I had the title but not the control until a few months back" Ambrosine said as she arose from her seat.

"What do you mean by that"

"I am officially in control of Hfil the moment I killed my father" Ambrosine stated looking down at her daughter.

To be continued…

Well this isn't what I was going for… Not at all. I hate this chapter… Hopefully the next one would be great…

**Read this: I am thinking of one thing for Moncerratt. Where should she live?**

**Her mother in Hfil**

**Capsule corp**

**With Gohan at the Ox Kingdom**

**Trey at his home in the forest **

**Have her live in Orange city (Saten city) in her own apartment**

**Or her cottage.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Some of the characters may be a little ooc.

* * *

I am going to do a chapter of what is going on with Moncerratt, and then go back on track with the story. I have to get it out of my system.

* * *

Recap:

"I am here to take you with me back to Hfil"

This received many 'what the hell are you thinking' faces from everyone.

"As you know I am the ruler of Hfil, I had the title but not the control until a few months back," Ambrosine said as she arose from her seat.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am officially in control of Hfil the moment I killed my father," Ambrosine stated looking down at her daughter.

End of Recap:

Everyone just stared at her, not knowing exactly what to say. That is until Moncerratt had enough of what was going on with her

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO GO WITH YOU?" Moncerratt screamed at her, her face red with anger. She took a moment to recompose herself.

"Monce-" Roca attempted to approach her, but Moncerratt just pointed at him with an accusing finger and a glare.

"Oh don't you start with me, old man" Moncerratt said glaring at him.

"You just had to say that didn't you," Roca said with a depressed expression as he slightly cried in the corner.

Everyone stared at him. Bulma let out a giggle, Vegeta smirk, and Ambrosine was reminded of her actual age as well.

Moncerratt just huffed and crossed her arms. Sticking her nose up in the air, "I'm still furious at you"

Moncerratt let turned around and walked towards the door, not turning around she said, "I don't want to see either of you right now. I have to rethink about all of this"

She raised her left hand, snapped her fingers, disappearing in a shroud of darkness.

* * *

After Moncerratt disappeared from C.C., she went back to the Lola's household. She grabbed everything that she owned and left. Her stepfamily did not even notice a thing. The only one that did notice is the youngest, but he did not say a single thing. However, he did leave a letter for her to take. Moncerratt took the letter, and left a thick envelope in its place for him to find easily.

Before the night had even ended, Roca and Irma had one of their largest arguments yet. Roca had asked (demanded) his children to tell him what exactly has been happening when he was not home.

He did not get anything from Ivey. She kept saying it was Moncerratt fault. Hook just keeps repeating whatever her mom tells her. As for Locke, he came down the stairs with his bag filled with his things, and two small suitcases.

Everyone looked surprised, even Irma. "What are you doing?"

"Packed my things" Locke said simply. "I have a letter for Father"

Roca gulped, as he took the letter from his only son.

Irma was glaring at them "Where did you get the letter, Locke"

Locke gave her a bored expression, "Moncerratt"

Irma was now seething, "Why would she give you that letter, I told you not to go near that demon"

Roca looked furious, but not at what she had said, but what was in the envelope, were documents. One of the documents was paternity test. It showed that Ivey was not, even related to him. He scanned the document several times. As he, did he saw that two pictures were tape to a paper, which was in the middle of all the documents? As if waiting for him to find. One picture was old, more than a decade. The other one is a recent one.

Both pictures were of Irma, she was asleep in someone arms. The thing was, it was not her husband that was holding her. It was another man, a man that Roca clearly knew.

Roca looked at Irma with distaste, looking down at Locke he said "Go wait in the car, I be right there once I packed my things"

"What!" Irma screeched, in panic "You're leaving"

Roca ignored her and looked down at Hook "you can with me or you can stay"

Hook did not know what to say at that. Her mother quickly held on to her preventing, her from saying anything.

"I will not let you take h-" Irma yelped dropping Hook to the floor. Hook bit her hand that was covering her mouth. "Why you little-"

"Go pack," Roca said in a low tone.

Hook did not object to this and ran to her room.

Once she was out of the room, Ivey came into the room with a questioning look.

"What's happening?" Ivey asked.

"I believe we have something else to talk about" Roca said, glaring at Irma. "I am leaving with the twins"

"You can't!"

"Watch me" Roca growled and headed out of the room to pack his belongings. Irma quickly followed behind him trying to figure out what to say to make him stay.

Ivey stood there in the room, trying to figure out what just happen. She can hear her mother screaming at her father not to leave her.

"Dad's leaving," She whispered to herself, "Why is he…"

Hook ran back through the room with a pick bag pack that was completely full and a suitcase. In her hand she carried a teddy bear.

"Hook, where are you going?" Ivey asked, with wide eyes.

"Dad told me to pack my things and go wait in the car," Hook said running out the door.

Hook ran back into the room without here things, "Dad read that envelope and told and Locke to wait in the car"

Hook ran out of the room to grab the rest of her things. Ivey did saw that Roca was carrying several papers.

'What was on them to make him react like this' She thought, trying to remember what had happened earlier that day, but every time she tried to remember it was always hazy. 'Moncerratt is probably the reason for this…'

Hook came back with another bag and passed Ivey out the door, not evening giving a single glance at Ivey.

Ivey was about to go after her, when she heard Roca and Irma coming into the room. Roca had on his traveling cloak and had his worn duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I can't even believe I fell for your lies," Roca said, glaring at Irma, "You told me she was my daughter, but now I found out she wasn't even mine"

"She is yours, that dem-"

"Don't you dare call her that?" Roca yelled at her, "All I wanted for Moncerratt was for her to grow up with a mother figure, not a real demon. And I am not talking about her actual mother."

Irma looked mad at his comment about her, and then she swallowed her pride and tried to reason with him.

"You can't just leave us" Irma said, held Ivey so that Roca had to look at the both of them. "How do you expect Ivey is going to turn out if her father had just walked out of her life?"

Roca glared at her, "Then explain to me how Moncerratt came to be with you as her mother"

"I will be back for the rest of my things and the kids," Roca looked down at Ivey, his eyes soften, "You can come with me or you can stay"

Ivey just shook her head no, and glared at him.

Roca sighed and turned towards the door.

"How do you expect us to live then" Irma said, as she watched him walk away.

Roca didn't turn, "Why don't you ask, Desert Davis for your needs"

Roca slammed the door after him, leaving the other two to jump at the bang. They heard the car outside turn on and driving off the driveway.

"Mom whose Desert Davis" Ivey asked, looking up at her mother.

Irma face was completely filled with rage, she began to wonder how Moncerratt even gotten all of that personal information on her.

"Someone you will meet soon, dear" Irma said, as she walked towards a chair near a table and sat on it.

The two heard the sound of chips being crunch. Irma and Ivey looked at each seeing if the other was the one eating the chips. Once they realized it was not them, they slowly looked around the room. However, they did not say anyone.

The sound continued, it started to scare the two. Ivey ran to her mother scared. Irma kept trying to see where it was coming from.

"Whose there, show yourself" Irma yelled out. The crunching seemed to stop. Suddenly, chips were thrown at them.

The both of them looked dumbfounded at the chips.

"Wow that was one heck of a show," Moncerratt said, as she appeared standing on the ceiling.

Irma and Ivey screamed, and took several steps back.

"Why are you still here?" Irma screeched pointing at her. Ivey eyes were popped open; she had never seen Moncerratt stand on the celling like it was normal.

Moncerratt took a step, jump, and flip. Now she stood right up, scaring the other two even more. She raised a wooden box at them. "I forgot my jewelry box that Ivey stole from me"

"I didn't steal anything" Ivey said, she didn't say anything else because Irma held her tighter, warning her to stay quiet.

"Sure you did" Moncerratt mocked.

Moncerratt headed out the door.

"Why?" Irma asked, in a low tone, glaring at Moncerratt "Why did you do it? Do you know what you did to me"

Moncerratt turned around and gave her a chaotic smile, "I consider it as revenge for what you did to me in the last few years. Karma can be a pain, isn't it?"

Moncerratt walked out the door with a laugh.

* * *

Gohan sat on his grandfather's desk, as he filled paperwork for him. Trey was in the room lounging on the couch play with a rubber band ball.

It has been two months, since the Lola family split. Roca and the twins moved into with Baba, after they left the Lola household.

Irma and Ivey have not been heard of; the last thing anyone heard was that they moved in with an old friend of Irma's.

As for Moncerratt, no one even heard a peep out of her. Since that night, she completely disappeared out of everyone's lives, thus leaving the trio into a duo.

The two knew she was okay, that she just needs some time on her own. They would find random gifts or trinkets. It was her way of saying she was okay.

Gohan let out a sigh and dropped the pen on the table.

"Something up, Gohan?" Trey asked, sitting up on the couch.

"I don't know" Gohan walked towards the windows and stood in front of them. "I feel like something is happening right now and we have to be there"

Trey raised an eyebrow at that. "You can just be imagining things"

"I guess…" Gohan sighed, as he returned to his seat to continue on his work.

Meanwhile…

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPP"Moncerratt screamed, as she ran away from a tall cloak figure.

"You're just denying the inevitable," The figure said causally as he catches up to her.

"What the hell do you want from me" Moncerratt screamed at him; she created two dark ki orbs and threw them at the figure.

Said figure dodged with ease. The hooded man, suddenly disappeared from her view.

"Crap" Moncerratt cursed as she continued to run for her life.

The man appeared, behind her and knocks her out; Moncerratt came down without even realizing what just happened.

The man slung her over his shoulder and walked off carrying her.

'Soon, everything will fall into place' the man thought.

What he did not know, earlier on during the deadly game, of cat and mouse, Moncerratt had managed to send out a message to her friends encoded with her pendent.

To be continued…

Yep… the bad guy finally appeared. Review and what not. NO FLAMES!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Saiyaman, Trigun and Shadow Knight

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I also do not own Trey Troi. He belongs to Marie Nomad. I only own Moncerratt my oc and my other oc's. That is all…

Some of the characters may be a little ooc.

**Author Note: **I really need to a name to call the three or was it four… Anyway, I am going to post a poll soon. You can send me your ideas of what they should be called. I am not good at making up names.

.

Recap:

The man appeared, behind her and knocks her out; Moncerratt came down without even realizing what just happened.

The man slung her over his shoulder and walked off carrying her.

'Soon, everything will fall into place' the man thought.

What he did not know, earlier on during the deadly game, of cat and mouse, Moncerratt had managed to send out a message to her friends encoded with her pendent.

End of Recap:

A dark shadow lurked around the Ox kingdom. It moved around looking for someone in particular. It continued with its journey, not stopping until it reached its target.

Meanwhile

Gohan and Trey are currently training in the palace gardens. During the friendly spar, they sense that something was not right.

"Do you sense that… it feels… sinister" Gohan said, as he looks out into a certain direction.

"You're right," Trey said, looking at the same way Gohan is looking at.

They two are now side-by-side. They felt whatever they sensed coming right at them.

"It almost seems like Moncerratt's Ki signature," Trey said, with a hint of shock in his voice.

"I don't like this, not one bit" Gohan murmured as he took his fighting stance.

After waiting for a few minutes, they felt the presence has finally arrived.

Gohan and Trey got ready for anything that could pop right at them. What they weren't prepared for was a… now attacking Trey's hair.

"Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Trey screamed, as he tried to swat away something that was now clawing on his head.

Gohan sweat dropped at the scene. He closely looked at the thing that was attacking his friends head. Whatever it was, it had wings, and it kind of look like a rat. A rat with wings…?

Gohan sent a weak Ki ball towards the rat with wings. Before it even hit it, the animal flew off Trey. Causing a small bit of Trey's hair to be burned off.

"Opps…" Gohan said, as he watched Trey glare at him and then at the rat. "My bad"

Trey glared at him as he held his hair. Then he turned his head at the rat. "What the hell is a rat doing here?"

"It's a bat, Trey," Gohan stated, pointing at the bat that was now circling around them franticly.

"I know what it is!" Trey snapped, "It just looks like a rat with wings"

The bat was now screeching and by the sound of it, it sounded frantic too.

Gohan noticed that something was reflecting off the bat. Taking a better look at it, he noticed that it was Moncerratt's pendent, which was clung to the frantic bat.

"Isn't that Moncerratt's pendent" Gohan said, looking at the bat.

"Hey, yeah that is Moncerratt's pendent" Trey said, "Why does it have it?"

The bat swooped out to Gohan, only to be screeching at him. Gohan noticed that the pendent was glowing franticly. He raised his hand and the bat quickly hung upside down on it, continuing to screech.

Gohan took the pendent off of the bat. The bat finally calmed down, it quickly flew off his hand.

Then the bat disappeared in a flaming shadow, in front of the two surprised boys.

"Okay" Trey said as he saw the bat disappear in front of them.

"Is this normal?" Gohan asked, as he watched the pendant glow rapidly like a ticking time bomb in his hand.

"No" Trey said cautiously, stepping away from him.

The pendent started to tremble violently in Gohan's hand, making him drop it.

Suddenly a projection came out of the pendent.

What it projected made Gohan and Trey jaws to drop. The projection, showed Moncerratt looking directly at them, it was quickly replaced by anger as they focused on the projection.

The projection of Moncerratt showed that her hair is sticking to her skin, and it look like it was burn too. Her eyes completely, multiple wounds all over her body. She had left arm, around her waist, and was cover in blood. Her clothing torn in multiple places, in all she looks like she was in a badly one-sided battle.

"Gohan, Trey" The projection said in a raspy voice. "I hope that this gets to you soon. Cause I don't know how much time I have before he finds me again"

"Who's following you?" Trey said, but the projection did not respond to his question.

"I don't know how long ago, I was traveling around the mountains to the north. When out of nowhere, someone attack me. I attempted to run, but he just hunted me down and took me out easily I might add. The next thing I know, I woke up like this. I managed to escape" The projection turned to look over her shoulder, then back at them with a terrified look on her face "He's coming, I don't know what he did to me, but I lost most of my abilities when I managed to escape. Be careful, it isn't worth going after me if you will just end up like this"

The projection disappeared back into the pendent.

"We have to go and get her," Trey shouted, releasing his Ki uncontrollably.

"I know Trey, but we can't just rush into this," Gohan said through clenched teeth, "We have to get the others"

"That would take too much time and she doesn't look like she has the dam time" Trey snapped, guns in all different sizes appeared all around him.

"Then we better hurry then" A gruff voice said, right behind the two boys

To be continued…

Okay it was a short chapter. And it wasn't all that great, until next time.


End file.
